My little hero academy
by Mr A 567
Summary: Akko despierta en UA con superfuerza y Midoriya en Luna Nova con magia, alguien cambio la realidad y solo estos dos jóvenes se han dado cuenta
1. capítulo 1 : My Little hero academy

Capitulo 1 : Bokuno Witch Academy

Tierra 3

En una oscura noche en lo que es un mundo muy similar al nuestro pero tan distinto a la vez. un joven de unos veinte años entraba empapado por la lluvia, tenía pelo negro largo asta sus hombros, un pendiente rojo en la oreja izquierda y vestía unos jeans con una camisa de el popular anime y manga My Hero academy.

El joven dejó las bolsas que traía en una mesita que tenía y fue a la habitación continua, en ella había una pequeña cama y una laptop en un escritorio mientras el piso era cubierto de ropa sucia.

El tomo la computadora y activo la video llamada y luego de unos segundos apareció un hombre en la pantalla que vestía un saco y usaba lentes juntos a un bigote muy Hipster se notaba algo molesto - hola Dave, llamas dos horas tarde -

Dave se limpio los lentes y con una sonrisa nerviosa respondió - si señor Tokiya pero si me deja... -

—no ya no mas excusas. Cuando te contrate veía potencial en ti pero ahora veo que solo te gusta ir sin responsabilidad alguna, culpas a todos los demás salvo a ti y para colmo Roberto reviso sus últimos dies borradores para publicarlos... - guardo silencio un momento - tu solo copiaste otras historias y cambiaste los personajes, de haber publicado esto pudimos haber sido demandados por mucha gente importante.

Dave trago saliva ya preocupado - pero, se... Señor Tokiya puedo explicarle todos fue culpa de...

No acabo pues Tokiya lo callo levantando el dedo y ssupirando- no me importa Dave, esto fue lo último eres un pésimo mangaka, estas despedido y quiero que limpies tu escritorio para el jueves, adiós -.

Dave quedo viendo la pantalla que marcaba un cuadro que preguntaba que le había parecido la conversación - pe...pero... Yo soy... - Dave tomo su laptop y la tiro por la ventana - ¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL! - en una explosión de ira el empezó a romper todo y a tirarlo - ¡SOY UN GENIO! - tiro la cama y todo lo que tuvo a la mano asta que al final terminó sin nada que tirar y rompió en un furico llanto. - ¡¿porque!? ¡¿porque!? ¡¿porque!?¡¿porque!?¡¿porque!?¡¿porque!?.

Dave se levanto y fue a su pequeño baño en donde al prender la luz abrió el espejo para sacar de dentro unas pastillas - esto es todo lo que queda - el cierra y en el espejo aparece un ser envuelto en una larga capa negra y una capucha roja - ¡¿que mierda!? - Dave dio media vuelta y vio al misterioso ser cayendo asustado - por favor no me lastimes toma todo por favor - el ser levantó la mano y Dave no pudo hablar más seguido esto se dirigió a él y lo tomó del hombro lo que causó que al instante ambos estuvieran en un vacío infinito donde solo había un escritorio con una libreta.

El ser misterioso tomó la libreta y fue con Dave y con una vos profunda y serena empezó a hablar- tu Mashira Dave has sido despreciado por tu universo, yo soy... Dime Overlord y estoy aquí para ofrecerte una salida esto es una libreta cósmica con ella todo lo que deseas se hará verdad y nada más que tu lo sabrás - le entrego la libreta y Dave asustado aun la tomo con algo de temblor - pero esto no afectará a tu mundo por ello - el ser se dio media vuelta y levantó la mano para así desvelar una serie de portales - te dejaré libre en el mangaverso para que hagas con el lo que desees, tu seras dios para ellos solo acepta mi trato - le extendió la mano

Dave vio la libreta y se levantó - esto es como un anime, el universo al fin valora el ser tan importante que soy y me recompensa con la divinidad - le da la mano a Overlord - no lo defraudare pues soy el héroe que a buscado.

Dave al darle la mano vio como todo se desdibujada incluido Overlord y se re dibujaba en su cuarto donde el estaba todo como si nada hubiera pasado y vio la libreta - poder infinito - el salió corriendo y tomó una pluma de la mesa de noche y fue a abrir el cuaderno - ahora solo debo... Espera este es el momento donde obtengo los poderes así que lo mejor seria practicar... Ya se afectar algún anime de modo menor seria suficiente para probarme así que veamos cual- Dave vio buscando inspiración cuando vio en el piso sus DvD's tirados y puso su atención en dos - ohhhh es tan obvio - se tomó ambos y vio su DVD de "LITTLE WITCH ACADEMY" y uno de "BOKUNO HERO ACADEMY" a jugar jajajajajajaja.

Tierra 17

Akko dormia cómodamente pues era sábado y su plan era descansar todo el día en cama pero de la nada alguien toco - apurate llegaras tarde a tu entrenamiento - Akko no se molesto y volvió a dormir cuando volvió a oír el golpe a la puerta pero con más fuerza - ¡apurate o llegaras tarde! - con eso akko cayó de mala gana y se levanto aun adormilado se cambio lo más rápido que pudo y salió - al fin acompañame o llegaras tarde - Akko vio y era una joven con el pelo en forma de hongo café pero no la conocía, de seguro Croix le había mandado una alumna nueva para llevarla con ella o algo de ese estilo así que empezó a seguirla.

Al llegar afuera Akko fue cegada por unos segundos debido a la luz del día lo que al fin la despertó y lo primero que vio fue una enorme cancha de entrenamiento lo que sacó a Akko de onda - esperen ¿donde estoy? - ella voltio y vio a varios personajes muy peculiares viéndola como esperando algo, ella vio a un sujeto de varios brazos, otro con una cabeza de cuervo y si sus ojos no la engañaban había una chica invisible - ehhhhhhh-.

De la nada dos hombre aparecieron detrás de ella - ¿todo bien? - dijo lo que parecía ser un espantapájaros humano que le sangraba la boca - jovencita Midoriya - dijo vio a la chica que parecía muy desubicada.

Akko los vio a todos - me llamó Akko espantapájaros - al decir eso último Toshinori escupió sangre del impacto - ¡¡Ahhh!!! - Akko trato de evitar que escupiera más sangre pero resultaba ridículo que no parara - perdona, perdona no quería que sangraras solo yo ehhh me debo ir.

Ella dio media vuelta pero fue detenida por Aizawa - oye me da igual si te llevas mal hoy con All Might pero de mi clase no te vas asta que acabe, ahora vamos a los enfrentamientos los primeros serán Bakugo e Izuki - Akko nunca supo como pero la llevaron al área de peleas donde un chico con granadas en las manos la esperaba - ahora ambos cuidado con pasarse de listos.

Bakugo escupió y vio con odio total a Akko a lo que ella se asusto - ehhhhh pero no puedo pelear con el y yo ni siquiera tengo mi varita o algo así.

Aizawa con desinterés vio a Akko - no digas estupideces ya tienes tu traje de heroína así que a darle, peleen - Akko vio y en efecto cargaba un traje verde con guantes blancos, en muchos escenarios abrió parado a admirar lo bien que se veía de verde pero una campana sonó y Bakugo salió disparado a por ella.

Bakugo se lanzó a Akko y ella de inmediato lo esquivo tirándose al piso - ¡no me quiero morir! - decía mientras corria aterrada por toda la arena mientras Bakugo se lanzaba por ella.

All Might al verla en apuros solo le grito- ¿que haces? Usa tu Quirk, da un golpe- ella al oír eso pensó que tal vez ahora ella debía tener algún poder mágico o por el estilo que le diera ventaja así que espero el momento y entre esquivar una y otra vez a Bakugo noto su patrón de ataque a lo que ella aprovecho a que estuviera cerca y lo tomó del brazo izquierdo tumbandolo y luego dándole una patada aunque de la nada se marcaron líneas verdes en su pie y lanzaron a Bakugo asta el otro las de la arena haciendo de Akko la ganadora pero en cuanto bajó su pie esta sintió un dolor inimaginable y dio un grito enorme que la llevó al shock y al desmayo.

Horas más tarde

Bakugo y Akko estaban en la enfermería acompañados de All Might, Uraraka y Lida - pues el rubio tiene una costilla mala y ella se rompió el pie nada más, debo de admitir que para la cantidad de golpes que recibes es la primera vez que lloras Itzuki - decía la enfermera miéntras revisaba a Akko - pero ya estas bien en un 100% ya igual tu - decía señalando a Bakugo - ¿algo más que nesecites?

Akko vio a la pequeña enfermera que en algo le recordaba a la directora de Luna Nova

\- ya que lo comenta¿tendré algún golpe en el cráneo o en mi cerebro? No me e sentido... Yo misma - la enfermera negó con la cabeza pero Uraraka se acerco a Akko.

—oye todo esta bien no hay problema lo harás bien la próxima vez Deku -

Lida igual se le acerco - si tu puedes, eres muy buena y dulce con todos lo lograrás.

Akko se levanto de la camilla y fue a la puerta - yo ehhhh voy a ir a tomar aire y me duchare luego les hablo - ella salio corriendo del lugar y fue a corriendo asta darse cuenta de algo al salir de ese instituto - ¡ESYOY EN JAPÓN OTRA VEZ! - Akko ahora enserio estaba perdida, como había vuelto a su nación de origen de la noche a la mañana - dios, piensa Akko ¿como estas en Japón? ¿Porque esta gente que llama Itzuki o Deku?... - Akko pensó por un rato que haría asta que la idea le llegó a la cabeza - debo ir a un café Internet ahora - ella podrá ayudarme si la contacto - se repetí mientras corría y sonreía confiada.

Luna Nova

La rara vez tranquila academia de Luna Nova habia un enorme caos, ese dia la clase de la maestra Chariot tendría la fortuna de revisar a un dragon bebe pero como siempre las cosas simple nunca lo son y debido a un descuido de envío recibieron a un dragon adulto en vez de uno bebé y ahora el colegio estaba en total caos.

Las maestras contenian al reptil volador para que no quemara el colegio mientras las niñas evacuaban - ¡CHICAS POR FAVOR CORRAN ES PELIGROSO! - les decía su maestra Chariot con un megáfono de su varita - diablos esa cosa quemara el lugar entero si no hacemos algo - ella monto su escoba y voló al enfrentamiento.

En los dormitorios

Lotte corría aterrada pues sabía que su compañero aún debía de estar dormido, el había dicho que dormiria todo el día y si sabía algo era que tendría el sueño de una piedra - DESPIERTA - decía entrando de golpe a la habitación donde por el susto un peliverde salió aterrado

Sin entender bien donde estaba vio una bola de fuego venir a ellos y de inmediato se tiro salvando a su compañera de lentes - ¿Estas bien? - ella asintió con la cabeza - perfecto ahora apartate - Midoriya se preparo y tomo impulso saldría por la ventana y dejaría inconsciente al monstruo de un golpe con OFA - ¡¡TEXAS SMASH!! - salto pero solo logro estrellarse en la ventana dándose duro en la cara - ¿pero que diablos? - noto que vestía ropa como de un mago - ehhhh oky esto no puede esta pasando pienza, pienza, pienza sidecifroqueesestemonstruopodriaaprendermesudebilidadyasidetenerlo - cada vez hablaba más rápido a lo que Lotte solo lo tomó de la mano y empezó a correr - los dragones, aman la carne y el oro, odian el frío y la humedad... Alto - detuvo a Lotte y la miro - ¿nesecito saber si tienen algún lugar con oro aquí?

Lotte vio a su amigo - obvio no apenas vivimos a puras papas menos tener un cuarto de tesoros además como... - ella captó rápido el plan que su amigo hacia - ya entendí pero la piscina esta vacía y no hay oro creo que lo mejor seria que busquemos a Sucy - ambos corren por las gradas mientras el dragon seguía escupiendo llamaradas de fuego- ¡SUCY! - dijo la chica de lentes a una extraña y sombría niña de pelo rosa que veía con unas palomitas sabor hongos lo que ocurría.

Sucy vio a ambos llegar rápido - Sucy ¿Tienes algo que ayuda a desconcertar al monstruo? -

—obvio tengo una colección de hongos paralizantes que podrían acabar con el en un - le dragon escupe fuego y se escucha una explosión que venía de la habitación de las chicas- nop estoy sin ideas ahora ¿ustedes algo?.

Chariot bajo donde estaba Midoriya - Akku debes usar en Shinny Rod - Midoriya sin entender que ocurría vio como una extraña bara caía en sus mano sorprendiendolos pero vieron arriba a una rubia en escoba que había tirado la barita - ohh, gracias Diana - con la vara en manos Midoriya vio como esta prendía luces - ahora di conmigo el encantamiento Dors beau monstre- Midoriya sin mucha capacidad de entender que ocurría no sabía si esto hiba enserio pero al ver al dragon aterrando a las chicas de la escuela sabia que su deber de héroe era salvar las.

Midoriya tomó con fuerza el bastón y repitió a la parfeccion - ¡¡Dors beau monstre!! - con esas palabras del la barita salió una estela de luz que se volvió una pequeña fecha y Midoriya la cargo y apuntó al dragon y disparo dándole en el pecho y haciéndolo caer de inmediato inconsciente.

Al verlo caído todos se sorprendieron - vaya esto es increíble literalmente acabas de recitar un hechizo bien a la primera Akku esto es sensaciónal - la maestra pelirroja abrazo a su alumno a lo que Midoriya reaccionó algo nervioso ante esta muestra de afecto.

Un poco más tarde.

Los robots de Croix y los empleados ya estaban reparando la escuela y el dragon ya estaba en su jaula y un equipo del ministerio real de magia había llegado para llevarse a la criatura a todo esto en orden pero Midoriya estaba sin entender que había ocurrido por ello estaba en el único lugar donde pensó encontraria respuestas la biblioteca lo raro era que la chica de lentes y la pelirosa lo seguían - a ver aquí dice sobre las grandes brujas, los ogros volumen recopilación, todo esto es inútil - decía mientras tiraba más libros.

Las chicas que acompañaban a Midoriya le veían muy raro - vaya primero vence a un dragon con magia a la perfección y luego viene a la biblioteca a hacer una investigación ¿que crees que le pase Sucy?.

—obvio al fin se volvió loco, se había tardado mucho —

Midoriya seguía leyendo los extensos libros lo más rápido que sus ojos le permitían - vamos, vamos, vamos Akku - identifico que por ese nombre lo habían estado llamando todo el día así que siguió leyendo - es el primer hombre en ser aceptado en Luna Nova... Nada aún, ni datos de que este sea un nuevo mundo o una dimensión alternativa literalmente lo único que reconozco son los libros de Nightsade que ama tanto Todoroki creo que estoy en serios problemas - Midoriya cayó rendido al libro - ¿ahora que podría hacer?.

Ya más tarde

Midoriya trataba de comer algo mientras hacía apuntes en una libreta de todo lo que veía por si algo le resultaba útil - Akku hiciste un gran trabajo hoy a pesar de tu.. Condición - insultos salidos de la boca de una niña pero que al estar inmerso en sus propios pensamientos no oyó.

Cuando se levanto para ir por otro basó con agua algo se le interpuso un pequeño robot con una cabeza que parecía un play station 1 - ehhh ¿hola pequeño que ocurre?-allí llegó Constance que le señaló la cabeza del robot que marcaba llamada en espera - un segundo ¿Me llaman a mi? - Constance movió la cabeza de modo afirmativo y se abrió la pantalla que al enfocar la imagen Midoriya pudo ver a una joven de pelo café que usaba su traje de héroe.

—hola tu debes ser Deku—

—y tu Akku —

—se dice Akko, ahora ¿podrías decirme que ocurrió?—

—oye tranquila no tengo ni la menor idea pero tu eres ahora la heroína y yo un brujo esto no tiene sentido, estoy en Europa, dios sabrá donde y todos creen que soy un alumno de la escuela Luna Nova de brujas—

—claro yo solo desperté y creen que soy una super héroe con un maestro espantapájaros y estudio en UA, ahora dime ¿que hacemos? Mi único plan fue llamar pero Constance no me reconoció así que espero que tu si tengas algo mejor.

—puede que si ¿aquí hay magia de teleportacion o algo así?—

—si hay unos libros de hechizos avanzados de Diana que practica con la maestra Ursula y tienen todo lo que podríamos nesecitar—

—muy bien iré por el te veo en dies minutos en la puerta del restaurante en el que estas —

Midoriya apago la video llamada y agradeció a Constance. Después fue corriendo a buscar a Chariot quien estaba terminado de mover unas sillas - oh hola Akku ¿podrías ayudarme? - decía la maestra.

Midoriya la ayudó lo más rápido que pudo y ya cansado y algo jadeante preguntó - maestra Chariot ¿tiene usted el libro de magia especial?

Chariot se sorprendió- ehh claro Akku pero ¿para que lo nesecitas? Y¿porque no me llamaste Ursula? — su alumno aún sabiendo que era su heroína de pequeño seguía llamándola por Ursula el nombre que uso en su cuando se conocieron

Midoriya pensó en una buena excusa para no llamar la atención de la maestra - es que estoy planeando un... nuevo acto y quería saber si tendría algún truco de tele transporte que me permita llegar a algún lugar lejano - la maestra como siempre se mostró encantada de poder ayudar a su alumno así que fue a su escritorio y tomó un libro de magia avanzada

—mira este lo traje cuando a Diana le intereso mejorar su nivel así que es posible que te tome un tiempo para aprender a llegar lugares muy lejanos sin lastimarte pero es simple - la maestra extendió su varita e hizo un moviento en forma de ocho horizontal y luego una rápida cruz - esos son los movimientos y mientras lo haces solo di "emavell arap" y di a donde mientras piensas en el lugar y llegaras ahora creo que deberías aprender a moverte un par de pasos antes de ir kilómetros o a otros lugares-.

Midoriya tomó su varita, la primera vez fue suerte de él pensó y está vez sería más complicado pero sintio la magia en el y realizó el movimiento mientras decia las palabras - "emavell arap.. JAPÓN " - Chariot se asusto al oír eso último pero no pudo detener a Midoriya que desaparecio en una nube de humo.

Japón (café Internet)

Akko comía un pastel mientras esperaba, los dueños del locas le avisaron que debia consumir para usar su Internet así que terminó por comer un pastel de fresas.

—espero lo logre ese pobre chico debe de se nuevo en la magia tal vez pasen días asta que pueda hacer algun hechizo desenté como yo o pero podría tardar años -

Un enorme estruendo saco a Akko de sus pensamientos, venía del baño de hombres del lugar y vio como mucho humo salía del lugar.

Sin perder tiempo entró y vio que un baño había estallado y dentro estaba Midoriya vomitando y sangrado nasal leve - oh puede que tenga más control de lo que espere - se decía a si misma mientras Midoriya vomitaba los colores del arcoiris.

Una hora más tarde

Midoriya y Akko explicaron que fue por el Quirk de su amigo lo ocurrido en el baño y para su suerte el lugar tenía seguro contra Quirks destructivos por lo que solo les pidieron irse. Ambos decidieron ir a UA y ponerse al día en el camino - entonces a ver si entiendo tu eras un chico normal que un día conoció a su héroe All Might que resultó ser el espantapájaros, el te dio una super fuerza que debes controlar y es el poder más grande del mundo oh y fuiste aceptado en la escuela UA de super heroes de Japón ¿me falto algo?.

Midoriya negó con la cabeza - en resumen eso es todo y tu eres la primera bruja japonesa, te inspiró un show de magia de la maestra Chariot que viste de niña y fuiste a la escuela Luna Nova en Europa donde la conociste y obtuviste la varita Shinny Rod que te daría la misión de buscar las palabras que activarán toda la magia ¿me falto algo? -

Ahora Akko negó con la cabeza - nop es todo lo raro ahora es que ninguno sabe que le pasó al otro y como cambiamos de vida, todos creen que soy tu y me llaman Itzuki o Deku -

—todos creen que soy tu y me llaman Akku así que lo mejor sería ir a UA allí podemos buscar ayuda con los profesores de seguro alguno puede ayudarnos-.

En UA

Todos examianaban a ambos y les parecía extraño esta situación - entonces tu eres Akko y el es Itzuko - preguntaba All Might viéndolos ambos - chicos por favor me ¿pueden decir que broma es esta?

Midoriya se levanto de su camilla - no es ninguna broma algo nos cambió de lugares y todos creen que soy el otro, acabo de pelear con un dragon y escape con magia todo esto es extraño.

Akko asintió con la cabeza - exacto yo ahora puedo destruir un edificio sin darme cuenta y romperme todo el brazo al hacerlo así que perdone pero o nos ayuda o mejor no estorbe - ella se levanta y empieza a caminar cuando de la nada esta se marea y cae al piso - ¿pero que? -.

Al caer inconsciente Midoriya va a asistir a su amiga — perdón Jovencita pero es por tu bien - Midoriya se levanta y corre a la puerta pero al abrirla lida lo noquea de un golpe en la cara - gracias joven Lida ahora hay que ponerlos en un lugar seguro.

Más tarde.

Ambos Midoriya y Akko despiertan pero estaban en una celda - ayyy ¿que paso?.

— es obvio All Might debió creernos locos así que nos encerraron para que no escapemos en una celda —

Ellos vieron y había una nota "JÓVENES LOS HEMOS ENCERRADOS, LAS MAESTRAS DE KAGAMI SE HARÁN CARGO DE EL CUANDO VENGAN MIENTRAS ESTARÁN AQUÍ PARA NO HACERSE DAÑO"

—bien creo que podemos escapar —Midoriya reviso sus traje —pero me quitaron la barita y el Shinny Rod así que yo estoy inútil —Midoriya pensó en un plan mientras Akko solo maldecia al aire - ya se rompete un dedo.

—estas enfermo, rompete tu un dedo —

Midoriya solo negó con la cabeza - no, si eres yo tus huesos ya deben estar acostumbrados a dislocarse no te dolerá, pero si le das con tu fuerza en un 2% a la puerta seria suficiente con romperla y salir - al explicarle Akko aun no muy confiada se puso enfrente de la puerta - tranquila solo relajate y concéntrate en un solo punto tu dedo - Akko cerro los ojos y sintió el OFA surcar todo su cuerpo - ahora respira, aprieta bien... Los labios y libera la energía con un Smahs -.

Akko abrió los ojos y soltó su dedo -! SMASH!- en ese momento la puerta salió volando por los aires asta llegar al otro lado del pasillo - ohhhh ¡vistes eso Midoriya! ¡Lo hice! Y ¡fue a la primera!

Midoriya toma la mano de Akko y se la muestra a lo que ella se asusta al verla algo roja y mutilada pero Midoriya se lo pone en su lugar y le pide que la siga a lo que ella le impresiona el poco dolor que siente en el dedo cuando debería estar gritando de dolor - tranquila ahora tengo un plan, vamos a buscar el libro de hechizos cuando lo tengamos, hay que ver si algo de magia nos ayuda - ambos salieron corriendo con prisa y al ver unas gradas sube por ellas lo que los lleva a lo que parecía una casa abandonada que Midoriya reconoció - muy bien tengo que preguntarle a Gran Torino porque tiene un calavozo cuando vuelva - ambos continuaron y llegaron a un cuarto del tercer piso al abrir la puerta vieron a lida que vigilaba la barita,el libro y el Shinny Rod - tranquila yo me encargo- susurro Midoriya mientras llegaba por detrás y de un golpe dejaba inconsciente a Lida - listo, no sabes lo bien que se sintió, ahora veamos - ambos abren el libro y lo empezaron a revisar.

Akko que conocía más de magia conocía las técnicas y los hechizos aunque muchos de los que habían ni siquiera los conocia - ohhh vamos esto parece algo que Diana sabría - ente revisar y revisar se dio cuenta de un hechizo - oh mira este Midoriya "busca aliado" dice que ayuda a el que lo recite a buscar un aliado confiable y que pueda ayudar de verdad a la persona nesecita da era usado cuando las brujas huían de Salem y nesecitaban a alguien que las entendiera y pudiera dar su ayuda - ambos intercambiaron miradas y decidieron hacerlo - toma la varita y dí Axúdeme no meu perigo -.

Midoriya toma la varita - muy bien hagamos lo axúdeme no meu perigo - cerró los ojos pero nada pasó - ¿enserio? Y ¿ahora que?-.

\- tranquilo a mi me a pasado casi nunca pero me a pasado - ambos empiezan a oír pasos - rápido debe ser alguno de tus dementes amigos solo concéntrate, respira profundo y piensa en algo que te haga fluir libre y en paz -.

Midoriya le hace caso y cierra los ojos - tu estas en peligro y como héroe te debo ayudar... axúdeme no meu perigo - una vez dicho un rayo de energía se disparo y ambos vieron un portal azul formarse frente a ello - muy bien esta echo vamos.

Ambos ven con algo de temor el portal pero aún así lo cruzan sin dudar - espero funcione - se dijo Akko para si misma

Tierra 25

En un campo desértico se oían disparos y varios gritos de guerra mientras un duelo entre dos grupos rivales se daba - rápido nesecitamos refuerzos lo antes posible - decía un hombre a una radio antes de ser habatido a tiros, todos los demás soldados dispararon de donde vino el disparo pero aún así el resultado no cambió uno a uno los disparos consumieron a los jugadores.

–chicos quieren dejar de llorar y quejarse tanto me lo ponen muy fácil -

Todos voltean y ven a una chica de pelo verde claro y un atuendo militar - me harán perder la diversión del juego - decían al levantar una sniper bastante grande y disparando a los otros dos jugaroes que quedaban en pie - vaya eso su fácil, debo enserio buscarme algún buen reto ustedes se han puesto muy noobs chicos - decía mientras movía la mano y un meno de opciones le aparecía en frente de ella - adiós chicos los veo mañana después de la escuela- ella aprieta en un icono de X y se desintegra

Departamentos de Japón

Era de tarde casi anochece y en un cuarto que era cómodo y algo pequeño pero suficiente para una chica sola, ella se levanto y quita de su cara su VRS, era su equipo para ingresar al mundo digital, en el era una gran arquera o una excelente francotiradora pero en la vida real era una simple joven sin ningún poder o habilidad que cursaba el último año de secundaria - espero que Kirito haya resivido mi mensaje - se decía, fue a su teléfono y reviso tenía un texto de parte de su amigo Kirito el cual empezó a leer - Shino estaré fuera este fin de semana, Asuna y yo tenemos aún cosas que hacer, espero comprendas y te agradezco mucho que vayas a regar las plantas mi casa mientra salgo te traeré un recuerdo de la convención de cómputo aquí en España - ella encogió de hombros y fue a su refri - llevarse a Asuna a un viaje romántico lo entiendo pero el imbécil asta se llevó a su hermana y ahora me deja sus plantas ja ja ja bueno esto le costará caro y... ¿Que huele a quemado? - ella se dio la vuelta y detrás de ella un portal azul se abría frente a ella - ohh dios - dijo sin creer que ocurría cuando del portal empezó a oír un par de voces que gritaban lo que le hizo dar un paso para atrás pero fue tarde pues dos personas la taclearon con mucha fuerza - ¡Ahhh! - fue lo último que atino a decir antes de la embestida que la dejó noqueada.

Akko y Midoriya se levantaron adoloridos y vieron que lo que habían echo - ups, Midoriya creo que acabamos de matar a nuestra ayuda -.

En tierra 17

All Might, Gran Torino y Aizawa estaban con Croix y Chariot en la casa de Torino revisando como la celda de Torino estaba destruida y Lida inconsciente - ¿Có... Como? Mi...mi celda, mi bella celda de contención - se lamentaba Gran Torino al ver su celda destruida.

Chariot veía al anciano héroe llorando su celda - ehhhh ¿enserio se está lamentando por una celda? - una gota de sudo caía de su frente mientras veía al viejo.

—usted no entiende sabe lo duro que es conseguir el permiso de una cárcel doméstica, el pago de construcciones y materiales, no sabe lo duro que es perder esa celda - Torino ve a All Might - ¿porque no me dijiste que la chica despertaría antes? le hubiera dado algún sedante más potente - Toshinori se veía asombrado por la actitud de su viejo mentor.

Aizawa mientras revisaba a Lida - tranquilo ni siquiera fue un golpe para dejarte una marca solo te durmieron - Aizawa ahora se dirigía a Croix y Chariot - ahora que tal si me explica ¿ como se esfumaron los dos sin dejar rastro alguno? Su magia no es mi asunto salvo si involucra a mi estudiante -.

Croix vio a Aizawa sin mayor interés en el - ohh si culpen a las brujas yo mientras solo estoy mandando a mis cubos a recoger información de la magia que usaron. Asta yo admito que ese uso de magia no suele ser usual en Akku el es muy malo casi siempre con los hechizos simples y menos hablar de uno así de complicado como el teleporte - Croix sacaba una tableta y empezó a ver números - creo que la magia los llevó a otra tierra pero no logró encontrarla -.

Entre eso Chariot se dirigió a Toshinori - más vale que ambos estén bien o veras de lo que soy capaz Toshi -.

All Might vio igual de enojado a Chariot - si pues tal vez tu alumno te dejó por mentirle todo el tiempo con tu identidad -.

Chariot ahora ofendida le replicó al héroe - Ah si pues yo al menos si me comprometí en enseñarle todo lo que sabía no solo le di poder y que aprendiera solo a digerir las cosas -.

Ambos seguían tirando insultos uno a otro sin parar - ehhh ¿esos dos que tienen?- se preguntaba Aizawa que en su escándalo terminó viendo a ambos mentores pelear - ¿se conocían?-.

All Might con desprecio en su rostro volteo — no sabría como decirte Gran Torino ella podría ser alguien más Ursula, Chariot, Noriko, Doris, Renata - Chariot le pego una bofetada y se dio media vuelta.

Gran Torino entonces chasqueo los dedos - oigan ya recuerdo ella era tu ex - Aizawa, Lida y Croix quedaron boquiabiertos al por la revelacion - Toshinori nunca me la presentó pero estaba muy enamorado, el muy torpe se metió en su apartamento persiguiendo a un villano y terminó destruyendo el lugar entero -.

Croix entonces también lo recordó - ohhh por dios ¿este es el Toshi bombón?, el que te escribía poemas y ¿con sonrisa de ángel? - vio a Toshinori sin transformar - pues la verdad no le veo muy igual a tu descripción - Lida y Aizawa aun estaban en shock - recuerdo que me contaste que lo dejaste por ser un hipócrita-.

Chariot vio a All Might - el desgraciado tenía identidad secreta y cuando yo empeze a usar la mía el me dijo que era inapropiado.

Toshinori la replicó - ella me dijo que trabajaba como aprendís de maestra y nunca me contó sobre ser una bruja o una actriz de teatro y luego quería ocultar en su totalidad su pasado - ambos se fueron a lado opuestos.

El ambiente se sentía algo tenso y para menos con esa pareja que respiraba odio.

Para bien o mal algo al fin los saco de su inexpresiva charla y era un estruendo y una explosión - ¿y eso? - todos salieron y vieron varias torres de humo salir y de inmediato prendieron el televisor de la casa de Torino.

En la caja se veía a un reportero mostrando a la ciudad siendo atacada - si nos sintonizan Endevor y Hawk están peleando ahora mismo contra lo que parecen varios Nomus, estas cosas aparecen debido a un portal en el cielo y parecen no dejar de venir la alerta a sido dada y las personas corren por sus vidas mientras los héroes tratan de contenerlos si algun héroe ve esto venga pronto -.

All Might de inmediato se transforma y sale de un brinco, Aizawa lo sigue y Torino ve a Lida - quedate con ellas y sigue buscando a los chicos luego vayan a un lugar seguro - con eso el viejo se despidió con un impulso.

Croix vio la situación - mis drones irán a evacuar a más personas mientras esperan a más héroes - Croix empezaba a sacar todos sus drones los cuales volaron para donde estaría siendo la batalla.

Chariot mientras tanto empezaba el hechizo - esto debería mandarte donde Akku e Itzuki - decía mientras abría el portal y Lida lo atravesaba - eso debe bastar mientras - Chariot empieza a caminar y su escoba llega con ella - en japon la magia es más grande que en Europa por la poca existencia de brujas aprovecharé eso e iré a ayudarlos -.

—¿estas loca? eres una maestra no una heroína-.

—lo sé pero si puedo ser rescatista, quedate y traerlos de regreso a casa -.

Tierra 25

Departamento de Shinon

Shinon estaba empezando a despertar y esta se levanta sentandose en su cama cuando vio a sus dos invitados de frente mientras la veían - hola perdona no queríamos asustarte solo veníamos por ayuda - Akko se disculpaba y le daba una taza de té - mira somos buenos - ella le sonríe y le da un codazo a Deku y este igual le sonríe para tranquilizarla.

Shinon estaba saliendo de un shock inicial - creo que podrían presentarse primero - Shinon toma la taza de té de las manos de Akko.

Akko se levanta - hola soy Atsuko Kagari pero dime Akko y soy una bruja de la escuela Luna Nova - le decía con mucho entusiasmo.

Akko se sentó y dio la palabra a un nervioso Deku - mi nombre es Itzuko Midoriya pero me llaman Deku si prefieres, yo soy un héroe en entrenamiento de la escuela UA de Japón - el le extendió la mano.

Shinon los vio y le dio la mano a Deku, luego puso el té en la mesa de noche y mientras procesaba la información - muy bien ahora ¿de donde salieron ustedes? Porque aquí magia o super héroes es algo imposible chicos - ambos se vieron y le regresaron la mirada - digo no pueden espererar que les crea.

Midoriya se levanta y saca la barita - oky mira esto pero no te espantes - el mueve la barita y dice una serie de palabras - Metamorphie Faciesse- al instante una nube de humo sale y tanto Shinon como Akko tozes por el pequeño espacio en el que estaban - taran - dice el chico pero las dos chicas se le quedan viendo—¿que es magia? -.

Akko en ese momento rompe en risa - jajajajajajaja dos años, dos años esperando karma y al final lo tengo jajajajajajaja - Akko empezó a llorar de risa y sacó su teléfono - perdona pero debe recordar este momento - Akko toma una foto y sigue riendo mientras Midoriya no entendía asta que Shinon le pasa su teléfono en modo selfie para que se viera.

Midoriya se asombro y que shockeado tenía orejas de conejo, bigotes y los dientes pero el resto de el seguía humano - oigan no es gracioso esto es un problema - se decía mientras se examinaba la cara - Akko ¿como lo arreglo?

Akko seguía burlándose - jajaja la verdad no lo se muy bien cuando me pasó solo deje que pasara el tiempo y volvi a la normalidad pero jajajajajajaja por favor come una zanahoria ja ja - ella seguía burlándose.

Midoriya se irritó con esto último - sabes estoy cansado de esto - se levanta y se da va a la puerta y sale del departamento.

Shinon ante esta acción volvió en si y trató de detenerlo - Midoriya.. Oh se fue - ella vio a Akko que seguía en su risa y le dio un sape en la cabeza molestandola - oye tu amigo se enfado.

Akko se sobo la cabeza molesta - auch.. Oye no fue mi culpa eso fue gracioso el es un malhumorado siempre no se ríe de nada - Shinon se cruza de brazos y la mira seriamente.

—oye mira no nos conocemos mucho pero según entiendo tu y el despertaron con la vida el otro y eso la verdad a de ser una molestia enorme que de un día a otro todos los que conozco me tratarán como una extraña y me llamarán con otro nombre -

Akko bajo la vista molesta - si a mi me paso lo mismo y no estoy toda En tierra 17

All Might, Gran Torino y Aizawa estaban con Croix y Chariot en la casa de Torino revisando como la celda de Torino estaba destruida y Lida inconsciente - ¿Có... Como? Mi...mi celda, mi bella celda de contención - se lamentaba Gran Torino al ver su celda destruida.

Chariot veía al anciano héroe llorando su celda - ehhhh ¿enserio se está lamentando por una celda? - una gota de sudo caía de su frente mientras veía al viejo.

—usted no entiende sabe lo duro que es conseguir el permiso de una cárcel doméstica, el pago de construcciones y materiales, no sabe lo duro que es perder esa celda - Torino ve a All Might - ¿porque no me dijiste que la chica despertaría antes? le hubiera dado algún sedante más potente - Toshinori se veía asombrado por la actitud de su viejo mentor.

Aizawa mientras revisaba a Lida - tranquilo ni siquiera fue un golpe para dejarte una marca solo te durmieron - Aizawa ahora se dirigía a Croix y Chariot - ahora que tal si me explica ¿ como se esfumaron los dos sin dejar rastro alguno? Su magia no es mi asunto salvo si involucra a mi estudiante -.

Croix vio a Aizawa sin mayor interés en el - ohh si culpen a las brujas yo mientras solo estoy mandando a mis cubos a recoger información de la magia que usaron. Asta yo admito que ese uso de magia no suele ser usual en Akku el es muy malo casi siempre con los hechizos simples y menos hablar de uno así de complicado como el teleporte - Croix sacaba una tableta y empezó a ver números - creo que la magia los llevó a otra tierra pero no logró encontrarla -.

Entre eso Chariot se dirigió a Toshinori - más vale que ambos estén bien o veras de lo que soy capaz Toshi -.

All Might vio igual de enojado a Chariot - si pues tal vez tu alumno te dejó por mentirle todo el tiempo con tu identidad -.

Chariot ahora ofendida le replicó al héroe - Ah si pues yo al menos si me comprometí en enseñarle todo lo que sabía no solo le di poder y que aprendiera solo a digerir las cosas -.

Ambos seguían tirando insultos uno a otro sin parar - ehhh ¿esos dos que tienen?- se preguntaba Aizawa que en su escándalo terminó viendo a ambos mentores pelear - ¿se conocían?-.

All Might con desprecio en su rostro volteo — no sabría como decirte Gran Torino ella podría ser alguien más Ursula, Chariot, Noriko, Doris, Renata - Chariot le pego una bofetada y se dio media vuelta.

Gran Torino entonces chasqueo los dedos - oigan ya recuerdo ella era tu ex - Aizawa, Lida y Croix quedaron boquiabiertos al por la revelacion - Toshinori nunca me la presentó pero estaba muy enamorado, el muy torpe se metió en su apartamento persiguiendo a un villano y terminó destruyendo el lugar entero -.

Croix entonces también lo recordó - ohhh por dios ¿este es el Toshi bombón?, el que te escribía poemas y ¿con sonrisa de ángel? - vio a Toshinori sin transformar - pues la verdad no le veo muy igual a tu descripción - Lida y Aizawa aun estaban en shock - recuerdo que me contaste que lo dejaste por ser un hipócrita-.

Chariot vio a All Might - el desgraciado tenía identidad secreta y cuando yo empeze a usar la mía el me dijo que era inapropiado.

Toshinori la replicó - ella me dijo que trabajaba como aprendís de maestra y nunca me contó sobre ser una bruja o una actriz de teatro y luego quería ocultar en su totalidad su pasado - ambos se fueron a lado opuestos.

El ambiente se sentía algo tenso y para menos con esa pareja que respiraba odio.

Para bien o mal algo al fin los saco de su inexpresiva charla y era un estruendo y una explosión - ¿y eso? - todos salieron y vieron varias torres de humo salir y de inmediato prendieron el televisor de la casa de Torino.

En la caja se veía a un reportero mostrando a la ciudad siendo atacada - si nos sintonizan Endevor y Hawk están peleando ahora mismo contra lo que parecen varios Nomus, estas cosas aparecen debido a un portal en el cielo y parecen no dejar de venir la alerta a sido dada y las personas corren por sus vidas mientras los héroes tratan de contenerlos si algun héroe ve esto venga pronto -.

All Might de inmediato se transforma y sale de un brinco, Aizawa lo sigue y Torino ve a Lida - quedate con ellas y sigue buscando a los chicos luego vayan a un lugar seguro - con eso el viejo se despidió con un impulso.

Croix vio la situación - mis drones irán a evacuar a más personas mientras esperan a más héroes - Croix empezaba a sacar todos sus drones los cuales volaron para donde estaría siendo la batalla.

Chariot mientras tanto empezaba el hechizo - esto debería mandarte donde Akku e Itzuki - decía mientras abría el portal y Lida lo atravesaba - eso debe bastar mientras - Chariot empieza a caminar y su escoba llega con ella - en japon la magia es más grande que en Europa por la poca existencia de brujas aprovecharé eso e iré a ayudarlos -.

—¿estas loca? eres una maestra no una heroína-.

—lo sé pero si puedo ser rescatista, quedate y traerlos de regreso a casa -.

Tierra 25

Departamento de Shinon

Shinon estaba empezando a despertar y esta se levanta sentandose en su cama cuando vio a sus dos invitados de frente mientras la veían - hola perdona no queríamos asustarte solo veníamos por ayuda - Akko se disculpaba y le daba una taza de té - mira somos buenos - ella le sonríe y le da un codazo a Deku y este igual le sonríe para tranquilizarla.

Shinon estaba saliendo de un shock inicial - creo que podrían presentarse primero - Shinon toma la taza de té de las manos de Akko.

Akko se levanta - hola soy Atsuko Kagari pero dime Akko y soy una bruja de la escuela Luna Nova - le decía con mucho entusiasmo.

Akko se sentó y dio la palabra a un nervioso Deku - mi nombre es Itzuko Midoriya pero me llaman Deku si prefieres, yo soy un héroe en entrenamiento de la escuela UA de Japón - el le extendió la mano.

Shinon los vio y le dio la mano a Deku, luego puso el té en la mesa de noche y mientras procesaba la información - muy bien ahora ¿de donde salieron ustedes? Porque aquí magia o super héroes es algo imposible chicos - ambos se vieron y le regresaron la mirada - digo no pueden espererar que les crea.

Midoriya se levanta y saca la barita - oky mira esto pero no te espantes - el mueve la barita y dice una serie de palabras - Metamorphie Faciesse- al instante una nube de humo sale y tanto Shinon como Akko tozes por el pequeño espacio en el que estaban - taran - dice el chico pero las dos chicas se le quedan viendo—¿que es magia? -.

Akko en ese momento rompe en risa - jajajajajajaja dos años, dos años esperando karma y al final lo tengo jajajajajajaja - Akko empezó a llorar de risa y sacó su teléfono - perdona pero debe recordar este momento - Akko toma una foto y sigue riendo mientras Midoriya no entendía asta que Shinon le pasa su teléfono en modo selfie para que se viera.

Midoriya se asombro y que shockeado tenía orejas de conejo, bigotes y los dientes pero el resto de el seguía humano - oigan no es gracioso esto es un problema - se decía mientras se examinaba la cara - Akko ¿como lo arreglo?

Akko seguía burlándose - jajaja la verdad no lo se muy bien cuando me pasó solo deje que pasara el tiempo y volvi a la normalidad pero jajajajajajaja por favor come una zanahoria ja ja - ella seguía burlándose.

Midoriya se irritó con esto último - sabes estoy cansado de esto - se levanta y se da va a la puerta y sale del departamento.

Shinon ante esta acción volvió en si y trató de detenerlo - Midoriya.. Oh se fue - ella vio a Akko que seguía en su risa y le dio un sape en la cabeza molestandola - oye tu amigo se enfado.

Akko se sobo la cabeza molesta - auch.. Oye no fue mi culpa eso fue gracioso el es un malhumorado siempre no se ríe de nada - Shinon se cruza de brazos y la mira seriamente.

—oye mira no nos conocemos mucho pero según entiendo tu y el despertaron con la vida el otro y eso la verdad a de ser una molestia enorme que de un día a otro todos los que conozco me tratarán como una extraña y me llamarán con otro nombre -

Akko bajo la vista molesta - si a mi me paso lo mismo y no estoy toda gruñona con todos y eso que mis nuevos poderes me podrían matar -

Shinon se levanta y toma de la mano a Akko y la hace acompañarla - en ese caso ustedes me acompañarán - ven conmigo tu y Midoriya tienen que venir-ambas salen del departamento y ven a Midoriya que veía al cielo en el pasillo - tu igual vendrás - lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra a lo que el la sigue nervioso.

Un rato más tarde.

En un bosque cercano - oky este bosque está lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad así que no podrán lastimar ni dejar en shock a nadie así que veamos que tienen- ambos cruzaron miradas sin entender - miren ambos cambiaron sus poderes y no saben usarlos bien, ahora quiero que me muestren y veamos si podemos hacer algo para que se adapten al cambio mejor mientras los ayudo a regresar a la normalidad ahora - señala a Akko - ya vi que puede hacer Midoriya ahora veamos que haces tu Kagari-

Akko entonces da un paso al frente - muy bien ahora veamos esto - Akko cierra la mano y prepara un golpe - con todo - ella estaba por lanzar el golpe pero Midoriya la derriba de la nada—¡oye que te ocurre!.

Midoriya se levanta entre apenado y preocupado - per.. Perdona Akko pero debía detenerte el golpe que hibas a dar te arrancaría la mano- Akko lo vio asustada - concentrar tanto poder en un punto es muy peligroso con tu dedo funciono porque mi cuerpo esta ya apto a este desgaste y ya asta sano más rápido pero igual debo tener mucho cuidado, en este caso si quiero hacer esas maniobras debo usar mi poder en todo el cuerpo.

Akko se le queda viendo - entonces ¿como lo hago?.

Midoriya se pone junto a ella en la misma posee de pelea que ella y la mira - cierra los ojos y respira, solo respira - Akko obedece y hace lo que el peli verde le ordena - ahora extiende el puño - Akko lo extiende - y ahora seintelo, el poder, esa electricidad que te recorre y te hace sentir poderosa, una invencible guerrera - el cuerpo de Akko se empieza a llenar de marcas eléctricas moradas - ¿lo siente? ¿Dime que sientes?.

Akko siente como el poder la recorre desde los dedos de los pies asta tu pelo - siento valor y miedo, siento fuerza y debilidad, siento... Siento el fuego que hay en mi -.

Midoriya sonríe ante esa descripción - bien ahora golpea al tronco - Akko hace para atrás el brazo y luego está lo suelta y choca con el mismo tronco derrumbando no sólo ese árbol sino varios árboles a una distancia de casi dos kilómetros - ohhhhhhhhhh wooow - ella nota que no tenía heridas ahora - lo hice... ¡Lo hice Deku! - ella se emocióna se tira encima de Midoriya dándole un abrazo.

Shinon mientras veía asombrada se sentía bien de ver a ambos llevarse mejor, apenas llevaba horas de conocer a ambos pero se veían como dos buenos chicos que solo nesecitaban un amepujon al lado correcto de las cosas - oigan bien echo ambos ahora solo nos falta aprender de magia de la chica super héroe... Oky nunca pensé que diría eso jaja - ellos ríen un poco ante el comentario

Una hora más tarde

Midoriya había seleccionado ya tres hechizos y con Akko aprendió los movimientos y la pronunciación la aprendió con el cuaderno de hechizos - bien aquí voy - Midoriya apunta a un árbol - Murowa - un rayo de luz sale y el árbol explota - genial - Midoriya ahora ve otro árbol y apunta - Belga Veeda - al decir eso un rayo más pontente y concentrado sale disparado y este destruye varios árboles son los destruidos - asombroso -.

Tanto Shinon como Akko veían y gritaban apoyando a su amigo que parecía haber dominado ya dos hechizos - genial lo hace muy bien dime Akko ¿que le dijiste para que pudiera lograr eso? -.

Akko le sonríe - solo le dije que pensara ideas felices y usará toda su alegría para disparar - dicho eso Akko se agacha y recoge una escoba que la había pedido a Shinon que trajera - bien Deku veamos con esto - le tira la escoba y Midoriya la recoge - muy bien aquí voy Tia Freyre - Deku se carga sobre la escoba y este se levanta asombrando a ambas chicas pero solo por un segundo antes de caer al piso de cara a lo que ambas van a levantarlo - ups... Creo que al final si hay cosas que siempre cuestan aprender -.

Deku se levanta y este para sorpresa de ambas se ríe con eso - jajajaja bien creo que si no puedo aprender todo en un solo jajajaja - todos disfrutaban el momento mientras veían el atardecer.

Shinon los veía cruzada de brazos - creo que al fin están listos chicos para lo que les ven... Y ¿eso? - algo interrumpe a Shinon, era una veloz criatura que llegaba en cuestión de segundos con ellos y al llegar se revela como Lida.

Lida estaba cansado y tomaba aire - chi... Chicos al fin los encontré, nesecito que regresen - jadeos - llevo tres horas y media buscándolos y estoy cansado - se sienta - la ciudad esta bajo ataque de los nomus, nadie sabe de donde vinieron pero están atacando la ciudad los maestros me mandaron para traerlos de regreso - ambos de vieron preocupados.

Shinon y Akko no sabían que era un Nomu por lo que Midoriya les dio una breve explicación - los nomus son monstruos con poderes que no tienen mente y sí están en la ciudad a de haber gente en peligro, Akko perdona mucho esto pero debes venir conmigo y ayudar hay gente en peligro y con la magia no podre hacer mucho - Akko no lo piensa y asiente la cabeza confíada - bien ahora...

-espera allí brócoli - el ve a Shinon - si es tanta amenaza debería acompañarlos - tanto Akko como Midoriya sonríen y ante la idea pero Lida no entiende quien es ella.

Tierra 17

La ciudad estaba en destrucción y todos corrían por sus vidas, un grupo de tres Nomus estaban atacando a la ciudad - corran todos a un lugar seguro - les decía una bruja peli roja gritando en su megáfono de la barita, ella estaba ayudando a sacar a la gente de los edificios altos con su magia - tranquilos los ayudare - le decía a una familia que estaba en el séptimo piso de un edificio y creando una estructura similar a un piso de al que todos subieron y los ayudó a salir.

Mientras los héroes que estaban más cerca estaban pelea con con los Nomus. All Might peleadaba con el más grande que tenía cuatro brazos y una cola como de cocodrilo, Gran Torino y Aizawa peleaban con un Nomu muy ágil y velos delgado y con unas series de garras en sus manos y pies y por último Endevor y Hawk peleaban contra un Nomu volador que escupia asido y con una serie de tentáculos en la espalda.

All Might no parecía tener mucho problema conteniendo al suyo ya que su fuerza si era mayor y la velocidad del Nomu no era muy buena -¡TEXAS SMASH! - grito el héroe cuando contecto un golpe que hizo al Nomu despedazarse en varias partes al monstruo.

Endevor y Hawk tenían al Nomu en donde querían, el Nomu disparo acido pero Hawk le disparo sus plumas en los ojos para bloquear su puntería y una vez no pudo ver Endevor gargo dos enormes llamaradas con las cuales pudo liquidar al suyo - bien echo Endevor-.

Por último Aizawa saltaba entre los postes de luz mientras evitaba las garras del Nomu y cuando lo tuvo cerca le atato las mano al cuello con su bufanda y salto - ahora- dijo y Gran Torino enbistio al Nomu a toda velocidad y terminó atravesando el pecho del Nomu.

Cuando los tres calleron los héroes los reúnen en un solo lugar - bueno creo que con eso basto, ya no los hacen como antes o ¿que me dicen? - se burla Hawks - ahora mejor me voy o cerrarán el restaurante de Ramen del centro... Bueno si no explotó en mil pedazos - Hawks levanta sus alas para emprende el vuelo.

Aizawa ve con cuidado los cuerpos - es verdad pero... Creo que fue estúpidamente fácil - el se pone a revisar bien los cuerpos y entonces nota un espasmo - mierda - una explosión se da y todos salen volando mientras que más edificios seden callendoles encima a alguno.

Chariot que estaba en la zona vuela para haya con temor que alguien más esté lastimado pero de la nada todo se le pone negro, un ladrillo le había caído en la cabeza entre los escombros que se desmoronaban y la peor parte era que al estar volando y caer así de la nada el golpe que daría seguramente sería mortal pero nunca lo da, la aún desmayada mujer descansaba en los brazos de All Might quien se había tirado a salvarla - Callistis - el héroe la llevó asta donde estaba Torino quien revisaba a los demás que habían quedado inconsciente - maestro -.

Torino recibió a la mujer - oh vaya, Aizawa se rompió la pierna, Hawks esta bien pero uso todas sus plumas para salvarse y a algunos civiles así que esta indispuesto, Endevor esta inconsciente y por último yo creo que me rompí una costilla Toshinori - le decía el anciano poniendo su mano en su pequeño abdomen - eres el único en pie.

All Might se limpio algode sangre - estaré bien - se voltea pero lo que ve le da al héroe un segundo, un solo segundo donde siente terror real pues ve al Nomu este ahora era un híbrido de los tres anteriores (tenía las garras, aliento de ácido, seis brazos y cuatro piernas, dos cabezas y un enorme número de tentáculos) esa cosa era colosal y lo peor era que ningún otro héroe profesional estaría allí por lo menos en otros treinta minutos más así que sólo All Might tendría que enfrentarlo.

Casa de Torino

Croix monitoreaba lo que ocurría desde su tableta cuando sintió que era hora y está habré un portal del cual salen Lida, Midoriya, Akko y Shinon - vaya que tardaste niño pero tenemos un lio mayor - ella ve a los otros - ustedes estarán en problemas al acabar pero ahora hay que tratar de detener a esa abominación - decía y les muestra al Mega Nomu que peleaba contra All Might.

Midoriya lo ve - diablos ¿cuanto lleva All Might en la pelea? - le cuestiona a Croix

— casi una hora diría cuarenta minutos más o menos —

Midoriya ve alarmado - no le queda mucho antes que su transformación se desactive y quede vulnerable ahora si debemos hacer algo contra esa cosa pero...

Akko ve la batalla - saben creo que tengo un plan - todos la ven - pero te necesito Midoriya - Midoriya asiente confiado.

En la batalla

All Might choca contra un edificio que a duras penas seguía de pie - no puedo rendirme - se repetía mientras salía de un brinco y le da un golpe a ese monstruo - no te dejaré lastimar a nadie - se prepara para seguir peleando cuando una enorme cantidad de fuegos artificiales empiezan a salir de la nada y eso distrae al monstruo - ehhh - el héroe volte.

Ambos ven y los fuegos artificiales venían de un edificio y en ese estaba Midoriya tirandolos al aire sobre una escoba - damas y Nomus con ustedes el acto que nunca olvidarán - decía y entonces del aire cae Akko la cual conecta una patada en toda la cara del Nomu destruyendo una de sus cabezas - la fabulosa Shinny Magic y Deku están aquí-.

Akko al caer empieza a usar el OFA y salta volviendo a patearlo en la segunda cara y luego lo está cae junto a All Might - hola vinimos a ayudarte tengo un plan pero nesecito que detengamos a este monstruo lo más posible - All Might acepta y junto a Akko ambos salta y conectan en el pecho del monstruo.

Mientras Midoriya usaba la mini experiencia en la escoba para distraer al Nomu y mientras Akko y All Might lo destruían miembro por miembro - diablo - se decía mientras evitaba los tentáculos y posterior mente disparaba a algunos para destruirlos- espero que Akko sepa lo que hacemos- Midoriya ahora vuela a lo alto y al estar varios metro sobre el cielo saca la Shinny Rod de la cuerda a la que el se lo había atado - bien aquí voy... ¡¡Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor!! - de inmediato la barita brilla intensamente y Midoriya sonriendo se prepara - ¡¡SHINNY ARC!! - la barita en ese momento se transforma en un arco y una flecha de energía aparece en ella la cual es cargada por Midoriya y la dispara directamente al Nomu.

Akko y All Might ven eso y saltan lejos de allí pues al impactarle el Mega Nomu estalla en varios pedazo.

Al final los tres se reúnen y ven al Nomu en el suelo pero este no se queda así por mucho y empieza a regenerarse - diablos nos costó mucho vencerlo y el maldito solo no muere - ambos ven al monstruo empezar a levantarse aun herido pero el sonido de un disparo los ensordece y estos ven que en la cabeza que le quedaba al Nomu había un agujero y este se vuelve arena - ¿eso que fue?.

Desde la casa de Gran Torino en el techo Shinon veía desde un sniper PGM Hécate ll- COOL ¿seguro que eso no tenía alma siquiera? - le repguntaba a Croix que veía asombrada el perfecto disparo que habían echo.

Croix - nop puramente carne y pensamientos básicos, debo admitir que nunca creí que habría una oportunidad de usar esas piedras de arena aunque una bala de arena no era lo que yo esperaba - ve a los demás en el suelo tranquilos - pero cumple con su propósito.

Flashback

Shinon y Lida estaban ayudando a Torino y Hawk a entrar a sus comperos heridos - Croix ¿que haces? - le reprocha la chica de lentes pero la maga estaba ocupada haciendo número.

Croix entonces sube la escaleras perseguida por Shinon - oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda.

— si no vistes hay amigos tuyos haya abajo —

—no entiendes mira esto - le pasa la tableta —según los números esa cosa fue echa para adaptarse al enemigo aun si el plan de la niña funciona esa cosa evolucionara para hacerse más fuerte - no podemos evitarlo.

Shinon ve al monstruo - es como un jefe de nivel con vida extra...¿ No podrías recetiarlo o algo así? Eres bruja.

Croix lo piensa - tal ves con esto - hace aparecer una piedra verde - es una piedra de arena esta cosa podría hacer que su ser entero se haga arena pero debe ir directo al cerebro para que no se pueda adaptar así que igual es inútil nunca llegaría a tiempo a dárselas.

Shinon lo piensa un poco - ya se escucha ¿puedes conseguirme un rifle de disparo y hacer que esa piedra se vuelva una bala? - Croix sonríe confiada.

Fin flashback

En el hospital

La batalla había terminado y ahora todos fueron al hospital a atender a los heridos.

Al final Chariot salió bien y sólo debía reposar unos días en cama, los otros solo tuvieron golpes menores.

Al final nuestros héroes explicaron una vez más la situación ahora asistidos por Shinon y tanto All Might como Croix les creyeron - bueno a este punto sería más nescio decirles que no que otea cosa pero en fin me alegro que resolvemos esto - decía Chariot en sus camilla y junto a ella estaba Toshinori sentado.

Midoriya tomó la palabra - oigan pero esto es solo la mitad del problema aún debemos de volver todo a la normalidad -.

Akko ahora habla - estoy con Deku y creo que quien envió a los bonus fue quien hizo esto-.

—Nomu— le corrigió Midoriya pero ella solo hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

A todos esto Shinon que estaba allí igual los felicito - oigan vamos a atrapar al responsable pero asta el momento debo decir que esos actos de Akko fueron totalmente heroicos y dignos de una super heroína y Midoriya volaste en escoba y creaste un arco mágico para mi eso igual me parece parte del modo base de un brujo - ambos se quedaron viendo ante lo dicho por Shinon y rieron con algo de nervio al notar la razón en sus palabras.

Ya en la mañana siguiente

Todos estaban reunidos viendo la arena que era el Nomu y la cual Croix había estado estudiando con la policía toda la noche - bueno lo mejor es ser claros miren esto - les muestra en la pantalla tras de ella una secuansa de ADN - este es nuestro ADN con o si Quirk y como ven va hacia la izquierda pero si ven el del Nomu - lo muestra y este va en sentido contrario - ese monstruo no fue creado aquí en la tierra o de mínimo en nuestras tierra pero creo sabes cual - ella pone una tercera secuencia y era idéntica al Nomu.

Midoriya ve asombrado - ¿de quien es el ADN?.

Croix sonríe - de nuestra invitada - todos voltean a ver a Shinon y ella se asombra ante eso - woow woow woow ¿ose que eso viene de mi mundo?.

Croix sonríe con dicha - sip, ahora díganme niños¿Quien quiere ir a una excursión escolar a otra dimensión?.

En el hospital Akko había ido por All Might - hola jovencita Itzuki... Digo Akko - le dice al verla entrar.

-hola All Might, hola maestra Ursula, vine para que nos acompañe Croix cree que sabe donde esta el que cambio toda nuestra realidad e iremos por el -

All Might se ve con Chariot y se levanta - perfecto espero tengan suerte pero con Endevor herido y varios héroes en rescates o hospitales soy mas nesesario aquí Akko, además quiero quedarme para cuidar de Callistis - cruza miradas con la bruja pelirroja y esta se sonroja algo.

Akko al entender la vibra de ambos sonríe - muy bien gracias, les diré a los demás de tu parte - le da un abrazo y va con Ursula a darle otro.

Ya fuera del hospital estaban tanto Lotte, Sucy y Diana como Lida, Todoroki y Uraraka esperando con Shinon y Midoriya - ¿no vendrán? - Akko negó con la cabeza - muy bien tendremos que ir sin ellos ahora prepárense - Diana saca su barita y abre de nuevo el portal a la tierra de Shinon.

Todos cruzan y por último Midoriya y Akko chocan el puño antes de atravesar- vayamos a patear heroicamente al villano - bromea Akko.

Midoriya ríe un poco - antes o después de echarlo al caldero de pozimas de este brujo - ambos cruzan el portal

Fin cap 1


	2. capítulo 2 : Sailor witch academy

Tierra 25

La policía estaba rodeando un local de comidas en donde un enfermo mental había entrado para luego tomar seis rehenes - oigan todos bien pues solo lo diré una vez quiero un millón de Yenes o matare a todos los rehenes tienen 20 minutos - decía el hombre desde una ventana mientras sostenía a un niño con un arma en la cabeza - y quiero un auto muy veloz jajaja.

Mientras los policías esperaban ver que hacer con este hombre y sus rehenes nadie veía a una persona que salto del edificio de enfrente a la parte superior del local mientras se colaba por la parte superior.

El hombre veía a sus rehenes con una sonrisa psicópata - saben cuando llegue el auto los mataré a todos y saldré bañado de sangre - el se veía como un loco total pero de la nada las luces se apagaron cuando una persona salio del techo pateando al hombre y quitándole el arma, luego este ser encendió su cuerpo en luces dandole un golpe al hombre que lo hizo atravesar una de las ventanas y chocar contra una patrulla.

Los oficiales arrestaron al hombre para luego entrar al local pero sólo veían a los rehenes llorando o con alegría de ver al criminal recibiendo justicia.Un oficial vio a un niño que veía alegre al cielo - oye pequeño ¿que pasó aquí? - el niño sólo señaló al cielo mientras veia algo muy raro eso era lo que parecía una bruja junto a otra persona hagarrada de la escoba desapareciendo en el cielo nocturno - oigan, no me van a creer esto - decía el policía a sus compañeros asombrado de lo que veía.

Mientras en el aire Midoriya llevaba a Akko en su escoba - lo que acabas de hacer fue muy tonto Akko, acabas de poner en evidencia poderes aquí- le regaña el brujo mientras vuelan en el Japón nocturno.

Akko sólo se levanta de hombros - oye de no intervenir esa gente pudo salir herida, fui e hice mi trabajo, ser una heroína- ella se excuso con ese argumento que enojo a Midoriya- además nunca corrí peligro alguno pues mi asistente brujo esta conmigo - se burla de Midoriya.

Midoriya la ve con seriedad en sus ojos - Akko ya tranquila solo llevamos una semana aquí pero en ese tiempo has logrado meterte en un problema distinto por día, debemos tener cuidado Shinon nos explico que en este mundo no hay nada de esto, dudo que las personas reaccionen bien a nuestra meta existencia -.

Las palabras de Midoriya no venían a la ligera ya que el sabia muy bien que al inicio de los quirks todo fue más violento de lo que la historia lo suele recordar. En el primer año muchos jóvenes que presentaban sus quirks llegaban a ser cazados por su gobierno mientras en otros por sólo eran asesinados por gente que le asustaba lo que hiba a pasar.

Akko igual debía saberlo, en la historia de las brujas tomaron varios siglos que comprenderán que no todas eran malas.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa donde estaban esos bajaron en el patio trasero.

Al entrar a la casa en silencio Shinon los sorprendió al estar esperándolos - hola chicos ¿que tal su noche? - preguntó la gamer de gafas.

Midoriya quedó helado pues no sabía cómo responderle a su amiga pero Akko se le adelantó - Shinon no le digas a nadie por favor - le suplico haciendo una carita de niña regañada para apelar al corazón de su amiga.

Shinon solo arqueo una ceja - tranquila no tendré que decir nada - ella saca de su bolsio su celular el cual prende y les muestra una foto borrosa de ambos saliendo del lugar que estaba en todas las redes sociales.

Ambos se vieron apenados por tal descuido ya que desde que habían llegado a la dimensión de Shinon para encontrar al responsable Croix había sido muy clara de nada de usar quirks o magia fuera de la casa pues la gente de la dimensión de Shinon no poseía nada de eso, con ello ambos chicos sin dudas sabían que estaban en problemas.

A la mañana siguiente

Todos se reunieron para continuar la búsqueda de la persona culpable del cambio de identidad de Midoriya y Akko.

Croix que tenía al fin todos los materias hiba a buscar junto a Diana el rastro del culpable.

Croix se pudo frente a todos - bueno Diana y yo al ser las más avanzadas haremos una búsqueda de memoria en esto - saca de una bolsa el cráneo de un Nomu - buscaremos en sus recuerdos y así daremos con el culpable, los ingredientes por favor Akku... Midoriya- le pedía al chico que le pasó otro saco con ingredientes.

Croix los saco y los puso en un caldero - bien aquí vamos- Diana le dio las manos a Croix mientras ambas cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo que repetían unas palabras - - al pronciar las palabras ambas iluminaron los ojos y vieron una visión.

Visión

Ambas brujas veían todo de un color azulado y negro donde se podía ver a un hombre lleno de vendas por todo el cuerpo que usaba una capo roja que tenía una capucha roja que ocultaba su cara - usa este poder con sabiduría - decía mientras le daba un cuaderno rojo que brillaba de gran manera a un hombre de lentes.

Ambas brujas veían asombradas ante el acto pero allí Overlord dio media vuelta dejando todo en pausa y dirigiendo su mirada a las brujas - interesante... - extendió la mano abierta a donde ellas - adiós - dijo lo que de inmediato corto la visión

Fin visión

Ambas Croix y Diana caen al piso y se nota un leve sangrado nasal mientras jadeaban cansadas.

De inmediato Shinon y Todoroki ayudaron a ambas brujas a sentarse y les trajeron unas toallas para que se limpiarán - Diana ¿que vieron? - preguntó Shinon a la bruja rubia.

La rubia señaló una hoja de papel la que Lotte le pasó y ella empezó a dibujar como demente en ella asta tener una imagen de la escena que ambas había visto - el...lentes...-les señaló al hombre de lentes.

Todos vieron el dibujo pero no reconocían nada ni a las personas ni al lugar donde estaban. Todos salvo por Shinon

Ella tomó la hoja y vio bien la cara - oigan a el lo conozco - todos se asombraron al oír eso a lo que Shinon saco su celular y busco algo en Internet para mostrarle una imagen de él hombre que buscaban solo que mejor vestido - es el Dave Mashira, es una celebridad - ella les paso el teléfono - es un famoso hace de todo desde videojuegos exitosos a libros aclamados literalmente no puedes ser alguien de este mundo sin haber visto oido o leído algo de su trabajo - todos quedaron viendo al sujeto de la imagen.

Midoriya y Akko cruzaron miradas entendiendo que el debía ser el culpable de lo que ocurrió - y ¿donde lo encontramos? - se decían todos mirando expectantes a Shinon que antes tantas miradas no pudo evitar ponerse algo nerviosa por la atención.

Shinon les mostró un edificio en su celular - pu.. Pues el suele estar en su edificio en Tokyo - todos sabían ahora que hacer era Tokyo su destino.

Unas horas más tarde

Shinon, Midoriya y Akko estaban en la estación de trenes comprando sus boletos a Tokyo - oye Shinon¿porque tu amigo no nos pagó más boletos?.

Shinon se encogió de hombros mientras sostenía su mochila en la cabina - mira mi amigo tiene dinero pero no es un multimillonario así que no le podía pedir mucho dinero, además creo que solo los tres llamaremos menos la atención - ella puso su mochila en la parte superior y se sentó junto a Akko - oye Deku podrías comprar algo de comer el viaje dura dos horas - le decía al peli verde que asintió y se fue a comprar algo a la tienda de abajo antes que el tren partiera dejando a las dos chicas solas - ahora Akko - dijo con seriedad viendo a la castaña algo nerviosa - ¿que tienes que decirme de anoche?.

Akko sonrió nerviosa mientras rascaba su cabeza - había gente en peligro pero la salve y... - pensó un poco su respuesta - vamos Shinon tu sabías que debía ayudar a esa gente o de otra forma ¿que me sirven los poderes del OFA?.

—Akko...tu eres una chica muy hábil pero ambos sabemos que hay reglas y en mi mundo la gente se asustaria de verte usar tus poderes, Deku sabe eso por eso fue a ayudarte y no te dejo sola, cuando lleguemos te pido que trates de ser más...mas Midoriya asi pasaríamos desaparesividos - Akko solo suspiro y se quedo callada. Unas horas más tarde los tres habían llegado a la ciudad de Tokyo.

Los tres salieron y en la calle empezaron a ver algo muy notoria y era que su ciudad de Tokyo aquí era más peligrosa a plena vista - es interesante - se decía Midoriya al ver gente muy desconfiada y algunos con guarda espaldas - woow en nuestro mundo no suele ser así-.

Shinon sólo seguía caminando - miren aquí el crimen es muy pequeño pero sigue siendo peligroso así que no se aparten mucho de mi busquemos un lugar para dormir aquí y luego veamos el edificio D. A. V. E (Distribuidor avanzada y veloz de entretenimiento) - Shinon como siempre sabía un poco de paranoia no le caía mal así que llevo a sus amigos asta un departamento de la familia de Asuna que estaría basio y les serviría de cuartel por el tiempo en Tokyo.

Al llegar al departamento los tres cansados vieron el lujoso lugar de hospedaje que tendrían - vaya enserio Shinon ¿como conociste a dos chicos así de adinerados? - le pregunto Akko al ver la sala llena de obras de arte clásico y un sin fin de muebles lujosos - esto parece la casa de Diana-.

Shinon sólo se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario de Akko - bueno pues aquí en mi mundo los videojuegos son algo que sirve para unir al mundo y un día me tope con un idiota que resultó ser un juego muy bueno y un buen amigo, poco después me presento a su grupo y conocí a su novia o prometida...nunca me quedó claro que paso allí pero ella resultó ser la hija de una familia muy adinerada mientras el pues, digamos que nació con más suerte de la que debería y se volvió en dueño de buena parte de una corporativa de juegos al mismo tiempo sus diseños científicos y su trabajo para ayudar a otros en SAO fue algo fundamental que le valió un merecido homenaje, así que... Se podría decir que en efecto ambos viven el sueño- la respuesta dejó algo sorprendida a Akko que eso le resultaba bastante interesante pero pudo notar la chica como Shinon hablaba de ello como si sintiera pena de ser su amiga mientras que Midoriya solo recogía la información y la analizaba pues el oír de alguien como ello le llamaba la atención.

Midoriya vio a Shinon y no pudo evitar preguntar— y tus amigos... ¿Ellos no vendrán?- Shinon negó con la cabeza a lo que ambos chicos entendieron que de seguro debían tener su propio asunto entre manos.

Más tarde esa misma noche los chicos subieron a la azotea con unas tazas de chocolate - vaya la ciudad es algo asombroso de noche - se decía Akko - la verdad cuando vivía aquí nunca tuve mucho tiempo de vagar y menos porque mis padres les aterraba que su hija quedara en medio de una batalla de superheroes.

Shinon volteo a verla y no pudo evitar reír - oye en resumen tus papás te mandaron a un internado de brujas donde te arrogaron de torres, enfrentaste monstruos, peleaste con un misil gigante del demonio y fuiste envenenada día y noche por la pelirosa pero no te dejan salir a las calles con superheroes jajaja.

Midoriya también ríe ante eso - jajajaja bueno eso es verdad, pero ahora ella es la chica que corrió a todos los enfrentamientos de superheroes y se volvió en una ja ja ja ja ja ja -.

Los tres rieron y disfrutaron de la noche pues sabían que mañana debían ir a detener de una vez y por todas lo que les haya alterado tanto sus vidas pero lo que ignoraban era que no serían los únicos involucrados en aquello.

A la mañana siguiente.

Los tres jóvenes hiban caminando en las calles de la ciudad pero para llegar a la torre D. A. V. E debían de cruzar por algunos barrios algo peligrosos y viéndose algo intimidados por estos - vaya así que esta es la parte fea de la ciudad - comentaba Midoriya viendo a los edificios llenos de grafitis y vidrios rotos - parece como si aquí no hubiera ley-.

Shinon ve pasar un auto blindado detenerse en un edificio en la calle de al lado y como una pareja salía del auto con dos guardias - si existe para quien puede pagarla -.

En ese momento oyeron un ruido alarmante de un callejón y vieron a una mujer inconsciente en el piso, era rubia y vestía unos pantalones café y una camisa morada que revelaba su atlético cuerpo - dios está en problemas - decía Akko y sin detenerse camino hacia ellos para ser seguida por unos alarmados Shinon y Midoriya - oigan basura largo de aquí ahora -.

Uno de los hombre que tenía un dragon tatuado en su cara camino hacia los tres - ja se nota que no son de aquí - este y los demás ladrones se pusieron frente a ellos - pero estan de suerte resulta que somos de el departamento de turismo de Japón así que - extiende la mano hacia Akko - billeteras, teléfonos, relojes y rápido.

Midoriya se puso frente al criminal con una sonrisa carismática y tranquila - amigos ninguno quiere problemas, mejor calmemos nuestros ánimos y hablemos como persona- el ladrón y sus compañeros al oír esto rompieron a reír y saco un arma que apunto a Midoriya - oh vamos - el hombre jalo del gatillo pero una ráfaga de viento movió la bala todos voltean ven a Akko que con su mano izquierda había impulsado el índice con el OFA para lograrlo, de inmediato el hombre trató de nuevo pero esta vez Shinon le quito arma mientras le pateaba las costillas.

Los otros ladrones hiban a intervenir pero Akko salto sobre ellos. Al primero lo arrogo contra unos botes de basura, al segundo lo tiro contra una pared de cemento por último al ladrón final lo tiro contra una ventana rompiendola - texas Smash tontos.

Ahora Shinon tenía el arma y al hombre de rodillas y le apuntó a la cara pero justo en ese momento se escucho una sirena de policía y los ladrones se incaron.

De la patrulla bajaron dos policías mientras otra patrulla llegaba - oigan manos arriba - señaló el oficial al ver que Shinon seguía apuntando a la cabeza del ladrón.

Midoriya vio la vio - Shinon baja el arma - le reclamo al serio el joven héroe a lo que Shinon reaccionó y tiro el arma incandose

Celda de la policía

Shinon ve enojada a ambos chicos - alguno podría explicarme ¿que paso? -.

Akko la vio apenada - oye yo los detuve con un moviento de lucha como lo habría echo cualquier super héroe -.

Midoriya levantandose se justifica igual - yo trataba de hablar y calmarlo como haría Akko.

-saben primero no esperes resolver un robo con palabras y tu no debiste ir a la violencia tan rápido-.

-¿entonces que hubieras echo tu Shinon? - le preguntó una enfadada Akko

— hubiera usado el super salto o habría usado magia de sueño en ellos -

Midoriya la vio - ah si pero en vez de eso le quitaste su arma a uno y casi le disparas - ante el comentario Shinon fue hacia a Midoriya y le dio una bofetada.

Akko ahora los separo - muy ya calmense ambos - ambos se separaron enojados uno con el otro.

Shinon camino asta los barrotes y habló con el oficial - disculpe oficial pero ya hablo con nuestro abogado Takayama-.

El oficial solo se sentó cómodamente - si y el dijo que lo mejor para todos sería ponerse cómodos que tardarían al menos unos días sacarlos de aquí -.

En ese momento otro oficial llegó y les abrió la puerta - bien chicos tienen suerte alguien pagó su fianza - los tres se vieron confundidos - ahora largo de una -

Al salir los tres fueron a la salida pero antes Midoriya vio que fuese asta atrás y con su varita hizo un hechizo - paleis capama- de inmediato una esfera de energía cubrió cubrió una tarjeta de identificación y esta salió volando por una ventana.

Al salir Akko se estiró viendo que ya era de noche otra vez - perfecto al menos ya sabemos que nadie nos apuntará a los tres por lo que reste del día - los tres dieron unos pasos pero un hombre de traje y en una enorme camioneta negra los estaba esperando afuera - disculpen pero nesecito que me acompañen.

Los tres se vieron y al hombre - ehhhh oye perdone le agrezco que nos ayudara a salir pero ya nos desviamos mucho y nos gustaría seguir solos - se defendió Shinon.

El hombre solo abrió su saco mostrando un arma - lamentablemente debo insistir pues mi jefe me pidió traerlos -.

Midoriya se quedó viendo a las chicas - no que nadie más nos apuntaría hoy - ambas lo vieron con enfado.

Horas más tarde los tres llegaron a un enorme edificio y bajaron sólo para que de inmediato el chófer se fuese - vaya esta es la parte rica de la ciudad así que ¿Quien fue el nos libero? - se cuestionó Akko.

Al ir para adentro el portero algo viejo con un bigote gris y gafas les abrió la puerta - oh los esperaba los esperan en el piso siete en el pent house con un S.M en la puerta - dijo gentilmente mientras los dejaba pasar - buena suerte -.

Al llegar al piso vieron vieron la puerta con esas legras y entraron a un penthouse lujoso de dos niveles, Midoriya vio para arriba y señaló - oigan creo que el nos sacó de prisión - las dos chicas vieron para arriba y vieron a un hombre adulto de unos cincuenta años de pelo negro con algunas canas y que vestía formalmente.

El hombre bajo las gradas - muy buenas noches señoritas y caballero - se presentó - usted debe ser Shino Asada - beso su mano.

Shinon solo río algo nerviosa - ehhh si disculpe puede llamarme Shinon jeje -.

Midoriya lo vio extrañado - ehhhh disculpe pero ¿Quien eres?.

El hombre vio a Midoriya - oh sí perdona mis modales soy Darían Chiba y este es mi hogar -.

Los tres seguían confundidos - ehhh perdona ¿por que nos sacaste de prisión?.

Darien los vio ahora un poco más serio - un simple motivo y es que cada vez que hay magia en Japón normalmente significa problemas grabes y más si se trata de gente tan... Particular - dijo viendo a Midoriya como si supiera más.

Ninguno entendió pero lo acompañaron a un estudio que tenía lleno de computadores y uno que otro equipo tecnológico - vaya parece que alguien coleccióna tecnología desde 1991 woow - dijo Shinon.

El hombre rio un poco ante el comentario - ahora díganme ¿que es lo que los trae a Japón?.

Todos se vieron sin saber como responderle pero Midoriya tomó la iniciativa - bueno buscamos a un hombre importante llamado Dave el creemos es un hombre peligroso y que nos... Robo algo de valor.

Darien los vio y penso - oh se refieren al enfermo mental que vive en su propia oficina pue siesta haya - dijo señalando a un edificio no muy lejos de allí que en edifinitiba era el lugar que buscaban - yo igual lo e estado observando - el hombre volteo a verlos - les quiero dejar algo claro los saque de prisión porque creo que así darían menos problemas pero entiendan algo, los quiero fuera de Tokyo para la mañana esta ciudad sufre bastante con la magia - decía viendo nuevamente a Midoriya - no los detendré es más la camioneta que los trajo usenla para ir si desean - el salio del cuarto - oh y si nesecitan Internet la clave del WiFi es Sailor - con eso se despidió.

Los chicos se cuestionaron - bien creo que el sabe algo más de lo que aparenta-.

-si puede ser pero les dije que en mi dimensión no existe tal cosa como la magia -.

\- Shinon el nos ayudó y nos pidió irnos ese sugeto no parece normal, además nadie es tan guapo sin ser igual de loco -.

Midoriya se le quedó viendo a Akko que parecía fantasear con el tal Darían - saben adelantantenze al carro yo ahora los acompaño - dijo para salir del cuarto.

Shinon al ver esa reacción empezó a caminar - ya lo oiste mejor no perder el tiempo - ambas salieron.

Midoriya entró en lo que parecía ser otro estudio pero este era más una oficina algo vieja en la cual estaba Darien sentado - ¿puedo ayudarte?.

Midoriya negó - no perdona solo quería analizar que pasaba y tenér una mejor idea de lo que debía hacer-.

Darien se levantó y fue hacia el - niño creeme la vida es muy corta para estar sin rumbo - Midoriya pudo sentir algo de dolor en esas palabras - te lo dice una voz de la experiencia más que nada, yo de joven hize muchas cosas locas y tontas pero la mejor parte fue un retiro.

—tu... Tu te retírate de la vida de "negocios "-

—ja si algo así diría cuando mi compañera de "negocios" se caso conmigo y tuvimos a nuestra pequeña hija lo dejamos atrás para que todo fuese más fácil —

— lo dices con tristesa¿ acaso ellas?... -

—oh no claro que no están vivas y a salvo pero hemos tenido problemas, por ello cuando sentí magia creí que se trataría de ella pues salió de la ciudad con sus amigas unos días—

—bueno pues... Espero que puedas hablar con ellas un hombre muy sabio dijo una vez que asta los.. "negociantes" merecen finales de películas -

Midoriya salió de la oficina dejando a Darien solo y este de inmediato se levantó y fue a su armario, allí movió una puerta falsa y salió una caja de seguridad en la cual puso su hueya digital y al abrirse el vio un resplandor rojo-.

En la recidencia de Kirito.

Diana y Croix descansaban mientras que los demás estaban viendo como ayudar - los hongos que les di deberían dejarlas como nuevas mañana en la mañana -.

Afuera de la habitación donde reposaban Lotte y Sucy junto a Toroki y Uraraka estaban afuera viendo el cielo estrellado - espero que Akku este bien-.

Todoroki tranquilamente vio a Lotte —la verdad me cuesta mucho trabajo creer que ese chico de pelo verde es Deku y no Itzuki - Lotte lo vio pero tenía una sonrisa tranquila - pero tranquila de seguro están más que bien los tres -.

Lotte entonces se inca y siente algo - eso... Eso es un...¿Un alma? - Todoroki confundido ve como Lotte se levantaba y camino unos pasos asta parar y extender su varita como si viese algo que otros no.

—oigan vengan Lotte hace algo raro- de inmediato Sucy y Uraraka llegaron para ver cómo Lotte extendía la varita - takkaraputo popurunga pupirittoparo- al decirlo un círculo de luz naranja brillante apareció frente a ello y un hombre estaba allí de pelos extraños y vestía una ropa azul y naranja.

—el viene... Corran... Prepárense... Overlord... Destruirá todo... Nada es verdad...mundos mueren...consigan el cuaderno y todo se arregla... Mm.. -

Al decir eso último el aro se desintegró y el ser misterioso desapareció.

Lotte cayó de nuevo en cosiencia y vio como todos la veían extrañados a lo que ella se puso nerviosa - ehhhh ¿que pasa?¿Porque me miran?.

Sucy vio a los demás y no pudo evitar sonreír - ¿soy la única a la que eso le pareció genial?

En Tokyo.

Enfrente del edificio de Dave estaban Shinon, Akko y Midoriya viendo el lugar.

Akko vio lo alto que era y la seguridad - oye Midoriya ¿crees poder usar magia para meternos?.

El joven suspiro un poco - la verdad creo que terminaríamos en medio de una pared si nos teleporto a los tres así que no lo creo-.

En ese momento aparecen Lotte, Uraraka y Todoroki frente a ellos en un hongo gigante - dios eso fue divertído - decía Sucy alegre.

Todos vieron a sus amigos sin entender - chicos creemos saber cómo arreglar todo, no tenemos que ir por el tal Dave debemos ir por un cuaderno como el que estaba en el dibujo de Diana - Uraraka les muestra el dibujo y señala al cuaderno - con el creo todo se arreglaría -.

Shinon algo confundida no evita cuestionar - muy bien pero ¿como lo saben?.

Todoroki ve a Shinon - Lotte abrió un portal y un ser extraño nos lo dijo no se quien era pero sonaba a un héroe eso no me quedaba duda-.

Midoriya los ve frunciendo el seño - osea un extraño nos dice que saltemos y preguntamos que tan alto-.

Akko volteo a ver a Midoriya - es nuestra mejor pista asta el momento así que si no tienes otra idea de como entrar - en ese momento una tarjeta cae del cielo en la mano de Midoriya.

— de echo si tengo una idea para entrar -

Unos minutos después

En la recepción estaba Shinon que usaba un traje formal junto a Uraraka y Sucy - perdone pero el señor Dave nos espera somos de juegos Recto Progres -.

La secretaria vio al trío de chicas - ehhh oky pasen aunque que raro que no vengan con cosplays raros - ella abrió la puerta y las chicas pasaron.

En la puerta trasera del edificio un agente de seguridad les abría a Todoroki y a Midoriya que vestían ropa de detectives - disculpen agentes pero debo informarle al señor Dave...-

Todoroki volteo - no usted escucheme nos avisaron que debíamos interrogar al Dave para un caso y evitar su escape si se mete en nuestro camino será arrestado por incumplir con un 9,17 o obstruir un 34,8 así que usted decíde amigo - ambos siguieron caminando dejando al oficial asustado.

—oye ¿que diablos fue eso? —

—nada solo vi mucha tv de policías de niño -.

Ambos subieron las gradas asta llegar a la oficina de Dave Mashira.

Al entrar vieron que el lugar estaba lleno de objetos de películas y otras cosas dignas de la casa de un niño de ocho años y en el centro estaba Dave que vestía un traje de etiqueta y el cual al notar que estaba acompañado volteo y los vio - ohhhh Midoriya Itzuko y Todoroki Shoto esto es todo un placer - dijo viéndolos - la verdad no le creí a Overlord cuando me advirtió que vendrías pero - se levantó de hombros - cambiar la realidad requiere ciertos aprendizajes -.

Todoroki volteo - sabe quién eres -.

—tu vas a cambiarme y a mi amiga de regreso a la normalidad —.

Ante la demanda de Midoriya Dave se levantó con las manos en alto - oigan, oigan claro que puedo cambiarlos de regreso a la normalidad pero la pregunta real es ¿porque haría eso? -.

Dave bajo el brazo y toco un botón rojo activando alarmas mientras salía corriendo por la puerta de emergencia evitando las bolas de fuego que Todoroki le lanzó - oh diablos ¿que hizo el maldito?.

En ese momento se empezó a oír ruidos raros y ambos vieron en la computadora de Dave como varias jaulas se abrian y muchos nomus delgados - el maldito ganó tiempo ahora quedate y contenlos yo debo tomar un atago - rápidamente corrió a la ventana y salto pero de inmediato se agarro de su escoba que estaba afuera del edificio esperándolo - aquí voy, metamorphie vestesse - de su varita tres rayos salieron el primero le puso su ropa de brujo.

El segundo fue asta donde estaba Shinon y las otras y le dio a ella un disfraz como su vestuario en GGO más un maletin negro largo--esto significa que algo malo pasa - Shinon deja caer el maletin que se abre y muestra una pistola bereta y un rifle de tiro modificado.

Afuera Akko seguía en la puerta del edificio cuando el tercer rayo le cae a ella y le aparece su traje verde de heroína - oh al fin odio ser la vigilante-.

Los nomus salían por todos lados y empezaron a atacar al poco personal de noche creando caos entre los pobres empleados, un par de guardias de seguridad empezaron a disparar pero eran demasiados para ellos.

Una mujer estaba por ser atacada por un Nomu cuando este fue gondelado mientras que otros dos eran incinerados, los nomus voltearon y vieron a Todoroki que tenía un brazo en llamas y otro en hielo - ustedes no tocaran a nadie si estoy aquí -.

En otro lado un Nomu corría a la salida trasera para así huir del lugar lo que no vio fue un disparo a su cabeza que lo volvió en polvo y detrás a Shinon asombrada de ese tiro - dios santo gracias Croix y niñas raras - ella besa su arma y ve más Nomus a los cuales empieza a disparar a diestra y siniestra.

Flasback

Antes de dejar la dimensión de sus amigos Shinon había ido con Croix que estaba con una pequeña niña de peinado se hongo que usaba un robot asistente - ehhh oigan - les llama la atención la chica de lente a bas brujas.

Croix voltea y le sonríe mientras sigue revisando su apuntes de este incidente - oh eres tu la niña del disparo veloz ¿que te pasa? -.

Shinon la ve con entusiasmo - pues quería saber si me podías ayudar con algo ya que si voy a pelear con monstruos también en mi mundo voy a nesecitar algo de poder extra - Croix levanta la ceja interesada - ¿serias tan amable de darme el arma mágica que use hace rato?

Croix la ve ahora ya más serena - nop, no puedo darte el arma esa cosa fue como una carta de un solo uso - Shinon al oír eso se desánimo un poco pero Croix hizo unos ademanes con su barita y le mostró la tableta ahora con cientos de imágenes de armas de fuego - por ello puedes pedirte unas nuevas más eficientes y de un poder mayor - Shinon sonrió asombrada y más cuando vio a Constance mostrar como podía volver su barita en un blaster - nada de esto será letal para la gente solo para los enemigos aturdidos y nomus desintegrados - ella sonrió y empezó a seleccionar armas del catálogo mientras Constance y Croix empezaban con unas anotaciones para las armas.

Fin flashback

Volviendo al presente.

Sucy salía del edificio solo para ver cómo Akko estaba peleando con los Nomus - ven aquí - decía ella tacleando a un Nomu para tirarlo contra otro dos y que atravesarán la ventana del edificio - vaya eso no estuvo tan difícil - se decía mientras enfrenta a otro Nomu.

Sucy hiba a apoyarla cuando de la nada uno de los nomus tira al puso a Akko al darle con un tuvo de acero en la cabeza - diablos ¡chica! - decía llenado donde la heroína pero de inmediato otros nomus la tiraron y terminó en el piso con ella - vaya este no es el final que tenía en mente, pensé que moriría por algúna idiotez de Akku - ella cierra los ojos esperando el final pero unas sogas salen de la nada y se llevan al cielo a cuatro de ellos - ¿que diablos? - de inmediato los otro vieron al cielo y de la nada un hombre en traje y sombrero de copa apareció usando antifaz y capa - woow ¿ese quien es? - se cuestionó la pelirosa.

El hombre se levanto y tomo al primer Nomu del cuello chocando su cabeza con un carneo, los últimos dos que quedaban fuera corrían de regreso al lugar pero calleron al suelo inconscientes al recibir una rosa en la espalda cada uno. El hombre empezó a caminar a la puerta pero volteo a ver a Sucy y a Akko.

—¿Quien eres? —

—soy el terror del mal y del caos, justiciero enmascarado de noble corazón, el fuerte y valiente caballero de todo Tokyo... Yo soy Tuxedo Mask- el extiende su mano y una cuerda sale disparada elevandolo.

Dentro del edificio

Todoroki ya había salvado a todo el personal y Shinon eliminado a los nomus mientras Midoriya volaba tratando de hayar a Dave pero en el penúltimo piso Uraraka peleaba con un Nomu bastante hábil que la obligaba a usar toda su habilidad de pelea mano a mano pero no pudo contar con la lengua del monstruo que salió y la ato del pie tirándole contra unas cajas - oigan si alguno me oye nesecito ayuda rápido - dijo la chica.

De inmediato Midoriya dio media vuelta y fue hacia ella - tranquila voy para haya -.

Afuera Akko igual oyó y salto - yo igual-.

En el sótano de el edificio Dave estaba por llegar a su carro y al abrirlo este saco del maletero el cuaderno y al revisarlo este lo besa - dios menos mal, ahora podre hacer algo con esto - no pudo ni abrir el cuaderno cuando sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica en su espalda que lo hizo combulsionar y caer en el suelo para ver a Shinon detrás con la pistola eléctrica.

Shinon le quita el libro y se le queda viendo un momento para luego ver a Dave - sabes Mashira me quitaste las palabras de la boca- tomo el diario y se fue del lugar.

De regreso con Uraraka esta estaba en el suelo inconsciente cuando llegaron Akko y Midoriya - ¿esta bien? - preguntó Akko qué se inclino para revisarla, ambos vieron al Nomu que corría a contra un vidrio pero se había estancado allí - dejame este Deku - dijo Akko que salto y preparo un potente golpe.

—¡¡AKKO ALTO!! —

Akko no pudo oír la advertencia de Deku y golpeó al Nomu con tal fuerza que este explotó pero en vez de entrañas este se volvió en humor verde que lleno el lugar.

Ambos chicos empezaron a tocer, de la nada Midoriya estaba solo en el pasillo - ¿Akko donde estas? -.

—ohhh Akko no está y más importante aún tu estas solo — Midoriya volteo atrás de él y vio nada más que a Diana - y vas morir hoy al fin Akku

Akko por su lado estaba igual no veia a su amigo - ¿Midoriya eres tu? -.

—uhhh tu maldita Deku morirás por ponerte en mi camino - Akko distinguió la voz y pudo notar a Bakugo listo para atacarla.

Uraraka empezó a despertar y lo que vio fue algo muy confuso para la chica - oigan vengan rápido... Algo raro pasó - frente a ella Akku y Itzuki peleaban el uno contra el otro. Uno disparaba hechizos y la otra los evitaba para golpearlo. Pero en la mente de cada uno peleaban contra su primer rival.

Akko evitaba los ataque de Bakugo con hagilidad y le daba un par de golpes mientras que Midoriya bloquea los hechizos de Diana y responde con otros hechizos.

Akko recibe un golpe en la panza que la hace retroceder - uyyy miren la consentida de All Might va a llorar, ten al menos la decensia darle ese poder a alguien que de verdad se lo merece inútil - Bakugo da un derechazo- tu no eres nadie sin poder.

Midoriya estaba tomando a Diana pero esta se libera y lanza rayos que se sentían igual al golpe de un gorila- miren nada más es el bueno para nada de Akku de seguro se sorprenderá como idiota y no dirá el hachizo que es jajaja - lanza otro hechizo - tu eres solo un mal chiste jajaja para todas las brujas inútil - diana le da una patada que le quita el aire - de seguro eres un caso perdido, tonta simplona y optimista-.

Ambos se seguían golpeando uno al otro con todas sus fuerzas sin darse cuenta de quien era si oponente dado que solo Uraraka los veía y esta aún estaba muy confundída pero todo se puso más raro cuando un hombre de traje apareció del otro lado de él pasillo y los vio pelear - mmmm vaya - el hombre se tiro y de una patada tiro a Midoriya al suelo mientras que a Akko la tomaba del cuello y la tiraba al suelo - esto debería servir - el les puso una rosa a cada uno y esta pareció llenarse de algo verde - la justicia se a hecho otra vez -.

Unas horas más tarde

Todos estaban fuera del edificio

Uraraka veía el libro que sostenía Shinon - ¿como este cuaderno puede cambiar a alguien de cuerpos? -.

Midoriya algo intrigado examinaba el cuaderno que parecía común y corriente - bueno Dave no dijo muy bien como pero parecía que el libro altera la realidad como tal-.

Shinon sin entender absolutamente nada le dio el cuaderno a Midoriya - oky eso solo genera más preguntas - todos se detienen a ver a Tuxedo Mask el cual tenia un aspecto algo enfadado con los brasos cruzados - muy bien ya tienen el libro que buscaban ahora - les extendió una mano en ademán de salida - espero que tengan un buen viaje de regreso a casa y que no vuelvan pronto -.

Akko que estaba frente a él saco su celular - muy bien pero.. ¿Te molesta si nos sacamos una selfie? - Tuxedo Mask solo la vio con algo de irritación y Akko guardo el teléfono - oky no pero no nesecitas ponerte así- Akko se fue hace do pucheros junto con los demás salvo por Midoriya

—vaya tu familia debe sentirse bien de tener a un super heroe en la familia —

Tuxedo abrió los ojos al ver que el joven peliverde sabía su identidad - bueno yo...—.

—tranquilo no le diré a nadie aunque es una lastima que no me pueda quedar más me hubiera gustado conocerte más Tuxedo Mask —

Tuxedo le extendió la mano - bueno si llegas a volver podríamos hacer equipo alguna vez, es deber de los mayores cuidar y educar a la siguiente generación - Midoriya se la da - pero escucha bien mi consejo, las mujeres mágicas son aquella que nos aman aun sin la capa o las mascaras así que no la dejes ir - Midoriya solo sonrió nervioso y se retiro dejando solo a Tuxedo - vaya creo que mejor la llamo al volver a casa - el se sube en su moto y parte del lugar

Más tarde de regreso en la casa de Kirito

Todos veían el libro mientras que Croix que vestía bata y se veía algo débil investigaba, todos estaban expectantes por respuestas salvo por dos chicos que esperaban afuera

Akko y Midoriya estaban afuera cada uno con un maletin - fue muy divertido esto y todo pero admito que extraño el usar mi magia jaja -.

—claro y yo extraño el usar mis quirks —.

Akko vio extrañada ante el último comentario - espera ¿como es eso de quirks? -.

—ohhh si casi olvido esa parte no la mencione pues sería peligroso para ti el tener poderes extras -.

Akko tenía mil preguntas que hacer en ese momento pero fue interrumpida por un rayo que alertó a ambos que retrocedieron pero de donde había caído un hombre de ropa naranja y cabello negro alborotado salió sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.

— esta es tierra 17 —

Akko preparaba su poder al igual que Midoriya cargaba la barita - eso depende ¿amigo o enemigo? -.

El hombre sonrió y les saludo - hola soy Son Gohan y e venido desde muy lejos para poder advertirles-.

Todos los presentes salieron de la casa y vieron a Gohan sorprendidos - alto todos es un amigo - dijo Lotte que parecía conocer al hombre - el fue quien me advirtió del libro -.

Gohan vio a todos y saludo a Lotte - hola y gracias tu habilidad fue lo que me logró traer aquí llevo casi quince años atrapado en el velo -.

—a ver lindo cuento pero pero se expecifico que ocurre aquí — decía Shinon que tenía su arma cargada apuntandole a la cabeza.

Gohan sólo extendió las manos en son de paz - oigan no hay tiempo para esto, como dije mi nombre es son Gohan y vengo de la tierra 33 - los dos grupos cruzaron miradas - en mi tierra siempre peleamos con chicos rudos pero un día todo cambió un hombre cubierto en vendas llegó, se hacía llamar Overlord y con el traía ese cuaderno - señala al cuaderno de rojo - se lo dio a un enfermo mental de mi mundo el cual alteró tanto la realidad que todo se destruyó, yo junto a mis amigos tratamos de detenerlo pero fue inútil, cuando todo estaba perdido use nuestro último recurso para escapar y advertír a otra tierra-.

Midoriya camino a el - si lo que nos dices es la verdad ¿porque hace esto? -.

—el jura que una catástrofe se aproxima, algo que involucra a todas las tierras -.

En ese momento una luz cegadora cubre el lugar entero y crea la sensación que era de día nuevamente - adivino¿ese es el? - le cuestionó Akko a lo que Gohan solo asintió.

Afuera de la casa en mitad de la calle estaba Overlord el cual fue confrontado por Midoriya, Akko, Gohan y Shinon - alto ahí -.

El ser de vendas solo los vio sin reacción alguna más - Son Gohan sobreviviste a la destrucción de tu tierra impresionante- Gohan se enfada y este se lanza a atacarlo pero Overlord con mover un dedo lo hace desaparecer - listo de regreso a su lugar -.

Shinon apunta sus armas - el dijo que querías destruirnos -.

—destruirlos no, yo deseo probarlos- Overlord ve a su alrededor - primero permitan que les diga que estoy muy intrigado son los primeros en descubrir el libro y robarlo exitosamente, tendré que prepararles algo de verdad grande para su última prueba y segundo - chasqueo los dedos y una onda de energía hace a aparecer a todos los demás miembros del grupo que estaban rodeando a Overlord - si quieren sorprenderme este no es el modo - seguido eso Overlord desapareció y el libro de la casa igual.

Estación de policía de Tokyo.

Dave estaba en una celda. Después del incidente en su torre la policía llegó y lo arresto y ahora estaba allí esperando por una salida - ¡DAVE! ¡¡TE DI EL PODER DE UN DIOS Y LO DESPERDICIA EN ESTO!! - Overlord aparece y le da el libro - TIENES UN INTENTO MÁS PERO ESTA VEZ PIENSA EN GRANDE, PIENSA LO MÁS GRANDE QUE PUEDAS - Dave sonrió y abrió el cuaderno y mientras reía un aura azul llegaba a cubrir todo el lugar.

De regreso en casa de Kirito.

Akko y Midoriya ayudaban a los otros a pararse - ¿que hacemos? ese loco nos robo el libro - Midoriya quería contestar pero en ese momento vio como un aura azul en forma de pared paso sobre ellos y de inmediato era de día, todos salvo Akko y Midoriya habían desaparecido, ambos ahora vestían ropa de motociclistas y el pelo de Midoriya ahora era café.

Midoriya sorprendido vio a Akko - Akko volvieron a escribir la realidad ese infeliz nos alteró otra vez -.

—¿crees que haya sido severo los cambios que hizo? —.

Akko vio un periódico en el piso y lo recogió, en el la cara de Midoriya y Akko estaban bajo el título "LOS HERMANOS TRIGGER ATACAN OTRA VEZ".

Ambos cruzaron miradas cuando una patrulla de policía apareció frente a ellos y tres policías salieron. Midoriya quedó sorprendido al ver que eran villanos de él convertidos en oficiales de policía eran Stein, Tomura y Kai - miren nada más a quienes tenemos - dijo Tomura que camino a ambos.

Al llegar a ellos los empezó a esposar a Midoriya - atraparte es un gran logro maldito enfermo mental - dijo pero Midoriya le tomó la mano y de un hagil movimiento le esposo las manos y le sacó el arma de él sinturon - ¡corre Akko! - dijo mientras daba unos tiros al aire para luego correr tras ella.

Ambos corrieron asta llegar a un área industrial y allí ambos vieron algo en el cielo - oh dios, Midoriya esa cosa es... - no pudo acabar pues frente a ellos apareció otro ser igual a Gohan solo que este se veía mayor y más fuerte.

El ser de ropa oscura río y se levantó - hola soy Goku y ahora mismo ambos son historias -.

Fin cap 2


	3. capítulo 3: sword Witch online

Capítulo 3 : Sword Witch online

Tokyo

Akko y Midoriya seguían viendo al hombre que minutos antes había aparecido frente a ellos quien se hacía llamar a sí mismo Goku.

Black Goku levantó la mano y señaló a ambos - vaya, vaya si son dos escorias a las que detendré -.

Akko sin entender dio un paso al frente - oye tranquilo amigo somos buenos las realidad fue alterada pero somos los - no la dejo terminar cuando lanzó de su dedo un pequeño rayo de energía que Akko ezquivo pero dio en un monta cargas que explotó en el instante generando una onda expansiba que mandó a ambos al suelo de golpe.

Goku se hacerco a ellos - vaya ni Akko ni Deku se ven muy temibles ahora - ambos vieron como el ser oscuro empezaba a caminar a ellos con un bola de energía en las manos.

Midoriya de inmediato reconoció quien era - espera ¿Dave? -.

El hombre detuvo el paso y sonrió con malicia - en vivo y directo - el levanto sus brazos y mostró sus músculos - vi que podía ser algo mejor que un millónario y decidí ser un héroe así que me volví el personaje más poderoso de la historia jeje y a ustedes los volví los patéticos villanos que voy a destruir sin esforzarme - el ahora volvía preparar la esfera de energía. Midoriya vio que aún tenía el arma y la recogió pero Goku sólo río - jajajaja niño eres imbécil, las balas rebotan en mi -.

Akko encaro a Goku - oye no puedes obtener poderes de la nada y decir que eres el héroe de la historia así no funciona la vida - Goku se rio ante lo que la castalla le dijo

—¿enserio? Mirate tu encontraste la barita tirada en piso y tu amigo le regalaron los poderes, ambos lo tuvieron todo en bandeja de plata—

Midoriya enojado lo encaro con el arma - nosotros nos volvimos héroes por dedicación no por un capricho, uno no se vuelve héroe por las circunstancias se vuelve héroe a pesar de ellas —entonces se dio media vuelta y disparo a los cables que detenían una grúa gigante que empezó a caerse - tienes dos opciones, nos detienes o salvas a la gente- Goku mira con ira a Midoriya pero de inmediato sale volando a detener la grúa mientras que los dos jóvenes aprovechan y salen corriendo de ese lugar.

Al llegar a un callejón lejos de la vista de ese Goku maligno Akko y Midoriya se detuvieron a tomar aire - hay dios, somos criminales Deku, dios creó que voy a vómitar - Akko se inclina y trata inútilmente de vomitar - no, nada sale ¿que hacemos ahora Midoriya? Ese fenómeno es más poderoso y no tenemos poderes-.

Midoriya solo vio como todo era tan raro ahora pero penso en algo - bueno si alteró la realidad aquí todo debe estar en orden en la nuestra - akko vio sin entender - significa que All Might y Chariot siguen igual ellos de seguro nos pueden ayudar pero si ninguno tiene magia debemos pensar en como hacer para llegar a ellos -.

— oye y si buscamos a Lotte o a la maestra Croix alguna puede que tengan magia aun —.

Ambos se vieron cuando al fondo escucharon el sonido de una sirena de policía - bien pero no las encontraremos de día mientras la ley y Dave nos buscan, busquemos un lugar para ocultarnos - ambos empezaron a correr lejos de ese lugar.

En el centro de la ciudad había un edificio enorme con varios soldados y el símbolo de la esfera del dragon de cuatro estrellas en el centro.

Allí entra volando al centro de control Goku y es recibido por varios soldados, entre ellos Todoroki y Sucy estaban al frente con uniformes militares - bienvenido señor, felicitaciones por su gran logro heroico de hoy salvo muchas vidas - aplaudían pero se detuvieron cuando Goku de un golpe creo un grieta en el suelo - ¡INÚTILES! Se escaparon esos niños deben ser capturados cuanto antes - se le veía enojado - quiero a todas las autoridades buscándolos sin parar -.

Todoroki se acerco a el- señor tranquilo son sólo dos niños y usted es un dios, serán capturados en pocas horas - Goku se calmo peeo alarma sonó alernadonos - oh diablos, disculpe señor la prisionera nuevamente trata de escapar -.

Goku extendió la mano tranquilamente - ustedes tranquilos yo me ocupo -.

Sala de prisioneros.

Shinon estaba tratando de forzar la cerradura cuando un agudo sonido la hizo caer al piso de dolor y más cuando vio a Goku frente a ella - ¿disfrutas el estéreo? - Shinon sólo se levantó y le dedico una mirada de odio- sabes yo pensé en volverme All Might o Saitama pero cuando vi que Gohan estuvo en esta tierra no pude resistirme- se mira si mismo- deboadmitir que tome la mejor decisión posible-.

— felicidades eres un adulto con voz de mujer y que viste en pijama negra, pero aún eres ese nerd que derrote hace menos de dos días -.

Goku se enojo y dio un golpe a la pared pero luego este río - sabes de donde vengo, todos conocen a Midoriya, Akko, incluso al del smoking que conocieron pero a ti - camina un poco más - a ti solo te conocen como la asistente de Kirito y eso es lo magnífico, tal vez habrían tenido oportunidad tus amigos si hiban con el verdadero prota de la historia y no con una simple segundóna como tu - Shinon le saco el dedo pero un silvido agudo volvió a tirarla del dolor.

Detrás de Goku estaba una joven castaña claro, de tes pálida y ojos cafés, vestía un uniforme militar y tenía en su mano un control que al dejar de presionarlo el ruido que solo molestaba a Shinon dejo de sonar - nadie le falte el respeto al gran señor Goku - Shinon no podía creerlo pero reconoció a quien le estaba torturando era una amiga.

Goku solo levantó la mano y la castaña se detuvo - alto agente Asuna aún nesecito a la prisionera viva para lo que viene -.

Asuna sólo vio con asco a la chica - una ladrona como ella no vale la pena - Goku se volvió hacia ella y arqueo una ceja - pero sus ordenes son claras señor - ella vio a Shinon - ni piense en escapar o me encargaré que sigas viva pero sorda - ella se dios media vuelta y se marchó.

Shinon ahora llena de rabia vio a Goku - tu maldito... -

— ah, ah, ah. Recuerda que aún tengo el libro todos los seres que tu Midoriya y Akko querían ya no son lo que recuerdan y si veo que intentas algo así de nuevo, bueno podría hacer que Asuna se reúna con Kirito jajajaja - el se dio media vuelta y empezó a irse.

—¡eres un monstruo! —.

— ja no cariño, yo soy el símbolo de la paz —.

Calles de Tokyo

Akko y Midoriya caminaban en una calle de apartamentos para ocultarse - solo espero que aun sea mio el departamento - decía el ahora castaño de ojos verdes que sacaba sus llaves, al no encontrar lugar seguro y con la noche cerca ambos tenían que refugiarse en algún lugar y el apartamento de Itzuku parecía lo mejor.

Ambos al fin llegaron al lugar - bien al fin un lugar seguro, yo muero por dormir unas horas Midoriya - Akko al ver que Midoriya abrió la puerta entro de inmediato seguido por Midoriya pero ambos no entraron al departamento.

Ambos estaban ahora en un disco blanco enorme de varios metros de largo en medio de lo que parecía ser el espacio y frente a ellos nuevamente el causante de todos sus problemas desde que empezaron su aventura el misterioso Overlord que posaba frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados - ustedes dos, Akko la bruja desafortunada y Midoriya el futuro héroe legendario sinceramente e esperado mucho de ambos y aún así me han logrado sorprenderme en cada ocasión, es posible que su mundo tenga posibilidades lo más reciente fue que sin poderes o magia lograrán ser más listos y hábiles que su oponente -.

Midoriya vio con furia a Overlord - ¿que es esto una prueba? Entonces dejanos terminarla-.

—itzuko Midoriya, tu canalizas tu voluntad y la transformas en fuerzas ¿en verdad ancias tanto morir? —.

Akko arqueo una ceja — hombre si deseas darnos ánimos eso no funciono —.

Overlord movió la mano y de inmediato ambos ahora estaban frente a un bar.

—oh claro eso fue ser muy claro, maldito infeliz —

Midoriya vio el letrero y se volteo a Akko - oye tranquila creo que nos ayudo para varias - señala el lugar - el nombre es diferente pero el bar sigue siendo donde la liga de villanos se reúne, podríamos encontrar aliados y recursos aqui —.

Akko vio el lugar con desagrado - vaya que se ve asqueroso y peligroso bueno entremos a ese ¿el sombrero de jabali? ¿Que enfermo le pone así a un Bar? — ambos entran y ven de inmediato a varios hombre y mujeres bebiendo en las mesas y música fuerte.

Los dos caminan hacia la barra y mientras caminaban los otros criminales les dan paso y se quitaban de su camino algo nerviosos - vaya, Dave nos dios un interesante historial - los dos al llegar la barra ven al cantinero un hombre delgado que bestia elegantemente un chaleco verde en camisa blanca de botón y un moño rojo, el hombre tenía unos lentes de botella pequeños y un interesante bigote naranja - hola-.

El hombre de inmediato se exaltó y emociono - oh soy Escanor y seré su mesero, pero primero déjenme decirles que soy un gran fan de lo que ustedes hacen son mis héroes - Akko y Midoriya cruzaron miradas confundidos pero de inmediato el cantinero se retracto - oh bueno no héroes obviamente, más diría que pecadores -.

Akko le tapo la boca con su dedo y río con nervios - bien, bien Escanor pero primero mi colega y yo tenemos un asunto importante entre manos y queríamos que nos señales quines son los criminales perfectos para hablar aquí - Escanor se vio algo asustado en ese momento pero señaló a una mesa al fondo donde estaba sentada una rubia que tenía mucho dinero y una calculadora - gracias -.

Ambos caminan a ella y se dan cuenta que es su amiga - ¿Diana? -.

Diana levanta la mirada y chasquea los dedos y dos guarda espaldas llegan y someten a ambos - disculpen pero solo se me puede decir, la princesa creí que gente como ustedes entendía eso - mira a Midoriya - no es así "Deku" - es pasa su mano por su mejilla - debo admitir que será casi una perdida que te rompan esa bella cara de chico guapo, Krilin todos tuyos-.

Ambos son tomados del cuello por un hombre algo bajo y calvo con seis puntos en la cabeza - esta por saber el porqué me llaman el el peor amigo de Goku -.

Ambos son lanzados contra un barandal de madera y lo atraviesan, seguido Krilin toma un taco de billar y va sobre los dos jóvenes que seguían en el suelo - bueno adiós -.

Una mano detiene sus golpe y ve que es Diana - ¿estas loco? - el la mira sin entender - todavía seguimos reparando el piso de arriba de tu última golpiza de mortal kombat - señala a dos guardias y estos los toman y empiezan a llevarse a Akko y Midoriya - matalos afuera por favor - Krilin sonríe y ayuda a los guardias a llevárselos.

Akko logra liberarse y camina unos pasos quedando frente a Díana y antes de ser atrapada de nuevo - conocí a tu madre, conocí a la señorita Cavendish- Diana al oír eso aplaudió y ambos fueron soltados

-¿ como conoces a mi madre? -

Entre jadeos Akko ve a Diana - es una larga historia pero si estuviera aquí te diría que escucharas nuestra propuesta - Akko se levantó y ayudó a Deku - nuestro plan es eliminar a Goku de aquí -.

Con eso último todos empezaron a murmurar pero Diana al levantar la vista callo a todos - muy bien si lo que propones es así de bueno pasen a mi oficina tienes cinco minutos antes de matarlos -.

Al subír al segundo piso Diana tomó unos basos y sirvió un par de tragos de whisky cosa que asombro a ambos pues los tres eran aún menores de edad y era ilegal beber pero eso no parecía importarle a la rubia.

Diana los vio - bien digan su plan tengo gente que ve y cuentas que pagar -.

Midoriya fue el que empezó a hablar - muy bien primero que nada debemos saber si tu tienes magia -.

—¿magia? Obviamente - de su escritorio saca una barita - de que otro modo creen que todo ese dinero de las bodegas de Goku simplemente desapareció - ella los vio con una sonrisa burlona - tienes suerte de ser guapo Deku o enserio darías pena agena- ella posó su mano en la de el cosa que incomodo bastante a Akko.

—bien ya que si sabes magia hay un hechizo que debes aprender y con ese conseguirás a alguien que se encarge de Goku por ti - ella vio con interés a Akko.

Tierra 17

Patio de entrenamiento de UA

Ursula que ya había sido dada de alta del hospital apenas hace unos días estaba en una banca leyendo un libro mientras a su lado Toshinori estaba en una parrilla encendiendo el fuego - te prometo que estas serán las mejores hamburguesas de tu vida Ursula -.

La bruja río mientras con su barita ponía la mesa y veía al rubio jugar al chef - no lo dudo pero evita quemar la escuela, este no es como tu primer departamento Toshi -.

Ambos reían cuando un portal se abrió en frente de ambos y de el salieron Akko, Midoriya y Diana

Akko vio que al fin habían llegado a su tierra - genial al fin llegamos -.

—si solo tomo diecinueve intentos —.

Diana vio con malos ojos a ambos - oh vaya la próxima vez porque no mueves tu trasero y lo haces tu usar magia es difícil -.

All Might y Ursula se acercaron - chicos ya arreglaron todo ¿Itzuki? - dijo refiriéndose a Akko.

—oh no tranquilo ya todo en paz ya volvimos a nuestros lugares, hola maestra Ursula - Ursula le saludaba asta que se dio cuenta de como se veía el lugar y Akko se tapo la boca con ambas manos de la imprecion - uyyy noooooo ¿estaban en una cita? -.

Midoriya se acerco - Akko consentrada, tenemos un problema serio y los nesecitamos -.

Unos minutos más tarde

Los dos maestros ya estaban al corriente de la situación en la otra tierra y oían los últimos detalles - y cambió toda la ciudad y creen que el es una especie de superheroe o algo así, nos volvió a Akko y a mi en supuestos villanos y no encontramos a Shinon -.

Akko ahora tomaba la palabra - en si lo que nesecitamos es recuperar el cuaderno y así re escribir la realidad una vez más y todo volvería a la normalidad -.

Diana que estaba sentada escuchando se acerco - oigan genios raros ¿como harían eso? Tienen bolígrafos mágicos aquí -.

Ursula que estaba junto a Toshi da un paso al frente - bueno no sería nesesario en mis estudios se mencionan más de alguna vez esta clase de libro y lo único que nesecita es alguien lo bastante fuerte de mente y cuerpo como para pensar en una nueva realidad pero hay que ser cuidadosos los cambios de un libro así suelen tener costos -.

Toshi ahora veía a Ursula - bueno si le quitamos el libro yo podría re escribirlo -.

Akko se les adelanto - oigan ¿donde estaría ese libro? Goku lo tendría muy cerca de el todo el tiempo-.

Diana que estaba ojeando el libro de Ursula vuelve a la conversación - ehhh de seguro lo guardo en la Kame House el ama ese edificio y lo usa como bodeda y prisión, nadie escapa de ese lugar - ella ahora con un aire pomposo levanta la mano - bueno salvo yo -.

Ursula vio a Toshi y de inmediato intercambiaron frases - debo ir /tienes que ir -.

Tierra 25

La Kame house

Shinon estaba tratando de abrir su celda pero Asuna llega de inmediato y activa la sirena dejando a Shinon en el piso mientras ella la veía con frialdad, cuando los oídos de Shinon empezaron a sangrar Asuna se detuvo.

—eres patética—

Shinon vomita y con mucha dificultad se empieza a levantar - y tu de seguro eres un rayo de sol -.

Asuna aprieta el boton y Shinon cae de nuevo al piso.

—peinsa...en... Kirito... -.

Asuna detuvo el castigo y espero a que la joven se pudiera poner de pie - ¡¿como demonios conoces ese nombre?! -.

Shinon sonrió y la vio - el era mi amigo y se que era el amor de tu vida -.

—Kirito habrá sido muchas cosas pero tu amigo nunca -.

—bueno pues tu igualmente eres mi amiga —.

— aja, ese disparo sonico te mato el cerebro -.

— no, escucha antes de freír mis oídos yo te conozco eres una niña amable y buena que nunca se rindió. Has salvado incontables vidas en SAO y en muchos más juegos, sacrificarse todo por tu amor a Kirito y tu hija... -.

— un...una ¿hija? -.

—si y la amas con todo el alma -.

Asuna dudo por un segúndo pero luego volvió a su actitud firme - si lindo cuento de hadas pero ya me canso ahora callate -.

Shinon ahora con una sonrisa burlona la vio -bueno tienes razón lo invente todo, tu eres una fría y maldita bruja la cual nunca e soportado, tu hija es solo una computadora, tu solo sirves como reina del drama y lo más importante Kirito merecía algo mucho mejor que tu -.

Asuna al fin se enojo y saco una bara eléctrica de su sinturon - estas muerta - la castaña abrió la puerta de vidrio blindado y se preparo para darle una golpiza pero antes que pudiera hacer algo Shinon se avanzó sobre ella y la tomo con su brazo izquierdo de muñeca en la que sostenía su bara y con el codo de su brazo derecho le dio un golpe contundente a Asuna rompiéndo su nariz y tirándola al suelo.

Shinon tomó las armas de Asuna y la metió en la celda mientras no podía evitar el agradecer internamente a Uraraka por las clases de pelea mano a mano.

Al salír empezó a caminar entre los pasillos del lugar trando de buscar su salida y al fin lo hizo al llegar al elevador principal.

Cuando estaba por abrirse Shinon sintió algo venir y se tiro al suelo ya que una bola de fuego impacto - oh Shinon enserio pudiste escapar te felicito - al darse media vuelta en ese extenso y amplio pasillo estaba Goku con Sucy y Todoroki a sus lados - ahora que vi a la agente Asuna fallar me pregunto si Kirito hubiera sido mejor pero no lo sabré asta no haberlo echo -.

Asuna apuntó el arma - tu maldito monstruo -.

Goku solo camino muy confiado - oye tranquila igual no hibas a lograr nada. Akko y Midoriya claro que son una amenaza ellos son protagonistas pero tu - la señala - tu no eres nada más que un personaje de soporte, alguien que solo existe para hacer más grande a los protagonistas y a los villanos - el empieza a cargar energía en su mano - y yo soy el protagonista supremo, un dios entre mortales y es hora de impartir algo de justicia a mi nuevo mundo - Shinon cierra los ojos esperando su final pero este no llegó de echo sintio viento, el viento veloz seguido de un estruendo y una luz verde y amarilla y al abrir los ojos no pudo más que sonreír.

Goku igual que Shinon vio el portal abrirse y como en la jovencita en el suelo se dibujaba una sonrisa mientra que en el hombre su semblante solo mostraba ira absoluta mientras el portal de abría en mitad de ambos y de el salía un hombre musculoso vestido de rojo, blanco y azul. Con una cabellera rubia particular y una sonrisa que transmitia calma - creo que tu has estado usando mi título sin permiso - All Might había llegado junto a Akko y Midoriya - y es hora de que me lo regreses -.

Goku hiba a reaccionar pero antes de poder hacer algo All Might ya estaba enfrente de el dándole un brutal golpe - ¡TEXAS SMASH! - con ello Goku salió volando del lugar disparado a gran velocidad - yo me encargo, chicos ustedes traigan el libro -.

Akko y Midoriya vieron a Shinon y la ayudaron a pararse - ¡Shinon! - dijo Akko antes de abrazar a su amiga - que alegría encontrarte -.

Midoriya se arrogo sobre Todoroki y Sucy ya que ambos empezaron a atacarlo callendo los tres en el elevador - ¡encuentren ese libro! -.

Akko y Shinon se levantaron y empezaron a correr pero al llegar a un extremo se toparon con Asuna que traía un cuchillo en la mano y se le notaba enojada - no tocarán ese libro - ambas notaron que cuidaba una puerta que decía "habitación del tiempo".

Shinon sacó la bara eléctrica y la prendio - Akko cuando diga ya vas por el libro y se lo llevas a All Might - Akko entendió.

Shinon corrió a pelear con Asuna mientras Akko las esquiva y entra a la habitación.

Al entrar vio el libro sobre un pedestal - al fin - se dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta pero noto que había una segunda salida echa para incendio y se fue por esa.

En las calles

Goku se levantaba enmedio de un edificio donde el había caído y salió volando pero del cielo le cayó All Might quien lo recibió con otro golpe tirándole lejos pero esta vez Goku aprovecho y dispara sus bolas de energía a varios civiles lo que obligó a All Might a retroceder para ir a salvar a la ge te.

Una pareja se cubrió de la esfera roja que iba a ellos y cerraron los ojos pero All Might llegó y los protegió - tranquilos ya estoy aquí -.

La paz no duró ni un segundo pues Goku se llevó tomado del cuello a All Might - miren nada más tus segundos de fuerza están por acabar y luego te asesinare - All Might no respondío y solo dio una patada que tiro a Goku pero este volvió para chocar puños con el héroe una vez más.

Ambos calleron frente al edificio principal justo cuando Akko salía y vio a ambos pelear - vamos simbolo de la paz se aunque sea un rato para mi - Akko de inmediato supo que debía ayudar pero no sabía como asta ver uno de los autos del lugar.

All Might luchaba para quitarse al ser de encima - tu...nunca...ganaras - Goku estaba apunto de responder pero un auto paso tirandolo y liberando a All Might, al estar libre vio a Akko llegar con el cuaderno.

Akko que jadeaba le dio el cuaderno - por favor nunca le cuentes ese a Chariot y toma, arregla la realidad -.

All Might se limpio un poco de sangre de sus labios y tomó el libro - bien veamos como - All la abrió y se el una serie de luces salieron y All Might paresia estar susurrando algo.

Estos rayos de luz inmediatamente envolvieron a Akko y antes de darse cuenta ya tenía su traje de bruja junto a su barita y el Shinny Rod.

Dentro Shinon al fin había dejado inconsciente a Asuna para ver un rayo de colores en volverla y sintió como sus heridas de la pelea sanaban y como ella se sentía invencible. Al irse esa luz Shinon vestía su traje de Sinon de GGA.

Frente a ella la luz entró al elevador y se escucho unos ruidos muy fuertes, al abrir la puerta Todoroki y Sucy caían al suelo y Deku con su traje verde salía de allí.

Afuera del edificio

Akko veía a All Might re escribir la realidad a su forma original pero de la nada llegó Goku - ¡PARA! - el Super hombre dio un grito para volverse de pelo dorado y así tirar a con un golpe a All Might y Akko contra una pared mientras tomaba el libro y salía volando.

Unos minutos más tarde

All Might, Shinon, Akko y Deku se reunieron en la puerta del edificio pero veían como muchas cosas a su alrededor cambiaban una y otra vez —¿que sucede ahora? - preguntó Akko muy confundída.

All Might que estaba pensativo vio a los tres jóvenes - chicos ese Gaki esta re escribiendo la realidad otra vez y siento que será más especifico-.

Shinon cruzo miradas con los demás confundida - oigan pero ¿como lo de tendríamos si ese libro cambia todo en segundos? su poder es muy grande -.

—tienes razón joven Shinon debemos lograr detener el libro el tiempo suficiente para quitárselo-.

Midoriya abrió los ojos y fue con Akko y la empezó a revisar - ¡OYE! ¿¡QUE HACES!?-.

Midoriya saca un libro - aquí esta el cuaderno de Ursula - Midoriya empezó a leerlo lo mas rapido que podía - aquí esta- el peli verde señaló un hechizo y Akko lo vio - el reloj de arena, se usaba para que una bruja pudiera escapar de sus enemigos, pero tiene un costo -.

—¿Cual costó? —.

— la magia requiere usar magia vital y se usa sólo como último recurso pues la bruja que lo usa se solía sacrificar para que las demás pudieran huir del lugar -.

Akko lo pensó unos segundos y señaló a Midoriya y a All Might - es simple, ustedes tienen ese poder extra, si Midoriya es usado como batería mientras usa el OFA podríamos tener éxito -.

Midoriya sonrió - muy bien hagamoslo digo esto es lo menos loco que hemos oído en los ultimos tres días, All Might va por el libro y nosotros les daremos tiempo -.

Todos se hiban a retirar pero All Might seriamente los vio - esperen todos - los tres voltearon a verlo - cuando leí el libro y vi las cosas que mostraba los vi a ustedes hacer lo que acaban de decir y vi a ambos morir en fuego morado -.

Todos se vieron preocupados pero una luz amarilla que voltia el cielo rojo - perdona All Might pero si no tienes un segundo plan haremos esto -.

Akko y Midoriya salen corriendo para empezar el plan dejando solo a Shinon y All Might.

All Might preocupado empieza a tomar su forma musculosa - Shinon tenemos que hacer algo para lograr terminar esto lo más pronto posible -.

Shinon pensó un momento - esto es la prueba de Overlord por lo que el debe saber que podría pasar - Shinon tomo su arma y empezó a caminar - All Might adelantese yo lo alcanzare lo antes posible, tengo una idea de como arreglar esto-.

Shinon llego al techo del edificio y con enojo vio al cielo -¡OVERLORD, SAL MALDITO DESGRACIADO NO TE TENGO MIEGO! -.

Shinon apunto al cielo pero entonces ella desaparece y re aparece en el mismo lugar donde Akko y Midoriya habían acabado antes.

Overlord estaba dándole la espalda a Shinon - eso es arrogante asta para alguien como tu ¿creias que si gritabas lo suficiente un dios te escucharia? -.

—no eres un dios —.

—no pero describir que soy es muy difícil de entender así que dios es suficiente —.

— algo pretencioso pero e venido aquí a... -

— si ya se, pero me resulta tonto que uses tus ultimos momentos en venir a pedirme cosas, yo ya les dije a tus amigos lo que se debe hacer, una batalla no se gana sin sacrificios —.

—lo se y se que mis amigos morirán —.

—entonces ¿vienes esperando a que yo cambie eso -.

—no, no se si tu prueba es medir nuestra fuerza o nuestra mente pero se que quieres saber que hay dentro de nosotros, dentro de mi hay oscuridad y celos de saber la verdad solo soy una chica más, un secundario sin futuro pero Akko y Deku en el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerlos ambos muestras y derrochan esperanza y optimismo, hacen salir lo mejor de los demás y aunque eso les cueste la vida no pararan nunca y por eso tu de no ver eso seria el imbécil más grande de todos. Salvarlos significa mucho más para ti que para mi o para cualquier otro -.

Overlord se queda viendo a Shinon unos minutos y finalmente procede a quitarse su capucha y las vendas que relevan a un hombre de tes blanca y ojos azules con cabello negro - eres la primera de entre todos mis viajes que me reta y me da argumentos, la primera en ver mi rostro - Overlord se acerca a Shinon - pero debes saber que el manga verso es algo muy delicado y si quieres que estén a salvo debes compensar algo con algo, dar de ti para obtener ganancias -.

Shinon lo ve dudosa - te tengo un trato más que justo -.

Ciudad de Tokyo

Todos corrían llenos de miedo y en medio de la plaza principal estaba Goku con el libro re escribiendo todo - jajaja pronto yo sere el ser máximo -.

Entonces un ruido de caída se escucho y All Might callo al piso poniéndose en pose de pelea - no si yo te lo permito - Goku sonrió confiado y le disparo las energías del libro tirandolo contra un auto - ¡Ughhh! —.

—ja no pueden contra mi poder All Might yo soy todo poderoso - de inmediato un portal del libro se abrió y salió un super Nomu - ahora matalo -.

La criatura empezó a enfrentarse a All Might y este apenas logró contenerla tomándola de la cintura para tirarla contra un edificio.

Goku igual le empezó a tirar rayos de poder a los civiles obligando al héroe a salvarlos pero el Nomu volvió deteniendo a All Might - je vaya parece que esto te superó -.

All Might estaba ya sin ideas pero un portal se abrió y de el salieron Chariot, Endevor y Hawks - hola guapo ¿nos podemos unir? - All Might sonrió y con un golpe tiro al Nomu lejos nuevamente.

Endevor empezó a correr a sacar gente - ustedes tranquilos nosotros sacamos a los civiles ustedes detengan a ese enfermo -.

Chariot y All Might empezaron a correr directamente a Goku pero este les arrogo un golpe de energía tirando a All Might al piso y a Chariot volar por los aires.

El héroe al verla caer se empezó a levantar pero este noto como de la nada todo a su alrededor se volvía super lento dándose cuenta que el hechizo de Akko y Deku había empezado.

En la cima del edificio Skytree

La bruja usaba toda su concentración en el Shinny Rod del cual varios tentáculos negros y morados saliendo cubriendo a Deku quien estaba liberado todo su poder pero poco a poco unas líneas moradas empezaban a hacerse notorias en los jóvenes.

Todo parecía perdido, All Might nunca llegaría a tiempo para robarle el libro y salvar a Chariot, Akko y Deku no aguantaría mucho más y Goku estaba por convertir todo el mundo otra vez.

Fue cuando de un estacionamiento de autos salió Shinon con su arma lista, esta se inco y se puso en posición sacando una bala multicolores que brillaba como una lámpara, la metió en el arma y disparo.

La bala impacta contra el libro y una enorme explosión sucede destruyendo lo y dándole a Goku una enorme descarga de energía sobre todo su cuerpo.

Al acabar el tiempo corrió normalmente otra vez y All Might logró atrapar a Chariot, todo era normal nuevamente y en el suelo estaba Dave con la cara derretida y de color morado.

Al mismo tiempo la onda de expansión corto el hechizo de Akko y libero a ambos de lo que parecía una muerte segura.

Unos minutos más tarde

Todos estaban reunidos frente al inconsciente y desfigurado Dave -¡bien! ¡Lo logramos! -.

Todos veían felices como al fin las cosas se habían solucionado - vaya, no lo hubiera visto venir jaja, parece que todo esta bien gracias a Shinon - All Might le da una palmada en la espalda a la joven.

Akko y Midoriya vieron a Shinon - esa es mi chica- dijo animada Akko mientras abrazaba a Shinon y atraía a Deku al abrazo.

Unas horas más tarde

Todos estaban ahora en las afueras de la ciudad - bueno, esto si que fue increíble los voy a extrañar a todos - decía Shinon que estaba despidiéndose de todos sus amigos.

Akko le dio un ultimo abrazo a Shinon - cuidate y gracias por el regalo - decía mientras se llevaba una caja con unos lentes de realidad virtual.

Deku ahora se acerco - eres grandiosa Shinon te extrañaré espero que Kirito y los demás se den cuenta de la gran amiga que tienen -.

Shinon los vio y sonrió - saben estos han sido los días más extraños de mi vida y estoy segura que nesecitare terapia para poder seguir adelante pero - abraza a ambos - gracias por todo para mi fue un places haberlos ayudado-.

Chariot abrió el portal y todos lo cruzaron el portal dejando sola a Shinon la cual se quedó por unos minutos viendo en donde estaba el portal.

Tierra 17

Akko empieza a ver el atardecer - la verdad extrañaré Japón y... Los poderes - suelta una leve risa la cual Midoriya solo ríe igual.

—bueno podrías venir para vacaciones en UA te podríamos hacer un lugar cuando desees —

Ella solo sonrie - creo que estaría bien o grande y poderoso Akku brujo del Shinny Rod -

\- jajajaja bueno solo si Itzuki me acepta como asistente otra vez - ahora era Akko la que reía.

Ambos se levanta y se abrazan marcando una despedida junto con los últimos rayos de luz de aquel día tan caótico.

—bueno adiós —

—adiós —

Akko se da la vuelta y da dos pasos pero de la nada se da la vuelta y vuelve para abrazar una vez más al peli verde que la abraza con fuerza para verse a los ojos e impulsivamente la bruja le planta un beso al héroe.

Los dos solo quedaron en esa escena por lo que ambos sintieron como siglos.

Al final ambos se soltaron y chocaron sus frentes - por favor dime que volverás en las vacaciones - Akko le dio un segundo beso fugas como respuesta - me parece bien -.

Fin

Epílogo

Tierra 25

Bar

Shinon estaba en la barra, tomando unas bebidas con Asuna y Kirito mientras les contaba lo que había ocurrido - jaja ¿entonces me diste una golpiza? -.

Shinon algo avergonzada - oye me voy sentir mal si me lo dices así, pero si y te gane muy bien jaja -.

Todos rieron para luego darle un trago a sus bebidas - me gustaria hacer un brindis para ustedes, que sean felices el tiempo que puedan. Amense y gozen los momentos que tengan juntos - la pareja aunque extrañada acepto el brindis de Shinon y dieron su sonrisa de aprobación.Todos seguían disfrutando del momento asta que el celular de Shinon sonó - oh chicos denme un minuto - al levantarse y ver quien era Shinon salio del bar para atender la llamada.

— tardo mucho en responderme —.

— ¿que quieres Darien? —.

En la parte superior de un edificio estaba Darien ya afeitado y con un porte mucho más joven y elegante - tienes un gran potencial para los problemas niña—.

—¿tu crees? -.

—si, el sujeto que tu y tus super amigos capturaron—.

—¿ocurre algo con el? —.

—la verdad cuando supieron lo que hizo lo metieron junto a la unica otra criminal de su nivel y creo que se están llevando demasiado bien -.

Prisión de Tokyo

Dave estaba en su celda tapándose los oídos mientras gritaba - ¡callate!, ¡callate!, ¡callate!,¡callate! —.

Al lado de él estaba su compañera de celda una mujer rubia de ojos cafés y figura delgada - ohhh pero amigo aún hay mucho que hacer antes de que el nos liberes, antes que el dios del nuevo mundo al fin regrese —.

¿Fin?

Próximamente ( Jump Forces).


End file.
